


Sheith month 2017

by AtlantisT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantisT/pseuds/AtlantisT
Summary: Drabbles from Sheith month 2017





	1. Day 1-Yes, sir

Day 1 : « Yes, Sir. »

 

Back in the Garrison, it was a habit. Every cadet was supposed to address their superior with “Yes, sir.” Technically Shiro was still a student, but the perfect last year, teacher assistant, number one student. As such, many people were addressing him with the same title as the professors. He was already quite mature for his age, with a strong build and stronger shoulder, and nobody was thinking twice about it.

“Good morning sir.”

“Thanks sir.”

“Yes, sir.”

Shiro was often embarrassed, like the adorable human being he is.

“There is no need to call me sir, I’m still a student!”

Very few people listened to him, cadet still calling him sir out of respect, habit, or often amusement, just to see him sigh once again.

Keith always had a problem with authority. He never once called him sir. Shiro was Shiro, not some aging professor. Plus, he knew him, was his friend, and maybe more… but the timing wasn’t right. It was an unspoken promise between them. After the Kerberos mission. Only one year to go.

Shiro was declared dead, and Keith couldn’t believe it for a second. He escaped the garrison and set out in the desert to search. 

And now, this year had passed and they were reunited once again, with new friends, alien and human alike. Everyone was calling him Shiro, his right name finally. Keith was pleased.

Until one day this nickname came back to haunt them.

“Coran, cap on this planet!”

“Yes, sir!”

Shiro and Keith let out a growl, while Lance was laughing his ass off.

“Did I say something culturally inappropriate?”

“Oh no it’s nothing, it’s just that back on Earth, Shiro hated this title…

“I didn’t hate it.”

“Well I did.” Keith added.

“It’s just that… I’m not that old. And technically I didn’t even graduate from the Academy! There is no need to call me sir.”

“Would you prefer Daddy? Kinky”

“Lance please…”

“Or when it’s Keith that sweetly whispering it to you…”

“Don’t finish this sentence or I’ll launch you in space.”

“I’m a little lost…” Allura interrupted.

Hunk and Pidge took the matter in their hand.

“Well from what I understand…”

“Back on Earth, it was common for people to call Shiro “sir”, since he was in the military and an officer.”

“But the word also had a dirty connotation, like… calling someone sir in bed.

“Or daddy”

“Master.”

“Lord”

“Keeper”

“Owner”

“Champion”

“Prince”

“Emperor”

“I don’t see why it is sexual…”

“Stop kink shaming Earth!”

Once the commotion was over, everyone went back to their quarter for a night of rest. Keith followed Shiro to his, Keith’s own room quite abandoned since their relationship began. Sleeping alone was quite uncomfortable for Shiro, horrible flash-back and dreams coming to haunt him. Having Keith with him was better, and the number of nightmares had greatly reduced. And it was also more private, perfect when…

“I’m never calling you Sir in bed.”

“It’s… okay? I didn’t expect you to, and you know I don’t really like this nickname.”

“Takashi.”

Shiro first name was rarely said, an intimate name spoken only by his family. Of course, the paladins were also family but…

“Yes Keith?”

“Now that we are alone…”

The door was open hastily, sweet moans and whispers briefly heard before it closed.


	2. Day 2-Hades

Day 2: Hades

 

They had tumbled on this planet by complete accident. Okay it wasn’t a complete accident. More like … a coincidence. The castle of lion was in dire need of repair after an encounter with a Galra fleet hours ago. Scanning the part of space, they were in, the crew had found some planets they could stop to. One in particular had grabbed the attention of the paladins, as its atmospheric and geological composition greatly resemble earth.

They had commonly admitted that it would be the planet they’ll stop to. Everyone was quite excited to exit the ship and explore. They all loved space, but sometimes the feeling of dirt under your feet can be really nice.

The castle hadn’t detected lifeforms near their landing point, so the paladins were mostly relaxed. Only Keith was on his guard, as usual, just as Shiro even if he was hiding it better. Coran, Allura and Pidge had decided to stay on the ship and help with the repair. Hunk and Lance were eager to go and explore the near-by forest, and only Shiro was managing to rein them in until they had equipped themselves.

And then they went off to explore. The forest was quite similar to those of earth, with big and sturdy trees resembling cypress, pine tree, or green oak. The sun was filtering through the leaves, projecting a nice shade that helped the paladins of Voltron relaxed.

Suddenly, Hunk stopped dead in his track.

“No way!”

“What’s the problem?”

“Here look!”

The yellow paladin was pointing at a tree that didn’t look that different from the other. Green leaves, big trunk, branches… But upon further inspection, it appeared to be covered in some sort of small fruit. Hunk had already approach it, and the rest had followed.

Carefully picking one, he inspected it, rolling it in his fingers, smelling it, before eating.

“Hunk wait!”

The team was half expecting to see him fall dead, or puke again. Nothing happened, and Hunk let out another exclamation.

“It tastes like olives!”

“Olives?

“Yeah, the Mediterranean fruit? Green olives, black olives, goes on top of pizza? Greek salad? Olive bread roll?”

“We know what olives are thanks. But what are they doing there?”

“I don’t know. Alien magic?”

While they were pondering on the explication as to why olives could be found on an alien planet light-year from Earth, Keith was pacing around, encountering more trees of the same kind. And suddenly it hit him.

“Guys, I think we may be in an orchad.”

“Hum, and why?” Lance asked.

“Maybe because of the neat align trees and the fact that they look well taken care of?”

The group looked pensive.

“Well It’s possible. Better not stay here too long.” Shiro conclude.

“Wait! I hadn’t had time to get some for back in the ship!”

“I think it’s too late to think about that. Look like something coming.”

In the distance, humanoid forms could be seen gathering toward them. The paladins were on their guard, trying to access the situation. The ship wasn’t repaired yet, and they couldn’t take off right away. They also had no idea as to if the natives were friendly or aggressive, or even in league with the Galra.

Prudence would have been hiding, or retreating to the ship. But they were heroes, and couldn’t let enemies come near the castle of lion behind them. So, they would stand their grounds, attempting diplomacy first.

Shiro was in the front, as leader of Voltron and mature person. The other were preparing themselves for an incoming fight if needed be.

The autochthones were close, and they could see that they indeed looked humans. As they approached, more details could be spotted. They were wearing togas reminiscent of those of ancient Greece, and displaying golden bracelet, necklace and anklet. The one at the front was also wearing a black cape and crown, identifying him as the leader of his people.

As they came up to the paladins of Voltron, they suddenly stopped only meters away from them and bowed down to them in deference and admiration.

“Forgot what I said, I love this place.”

“Quiet Lance it’s not the moment.”

The natives’ leader gets up slightly, and without approaching further began to speak. He was looking at Shiro in a mix of supreme worship and… fear? 

“O lord, o lady we are not worthy of your presence! But please be assured of our faith and devotion. We the Elean, are at your command, and your desires are our answers. We have seen your castle, and are immensely pleased that you have exit your realm to visit us. Our homes are yours, our people are yours, and our lives are yours.”

The words spoken were in some sort of ancient greek, but thanks to the translator included in their suits, they were able to understand them. And it appeared that they were mistaking them for some kind of deities.

“Look like our friends here have taken a liking to our dear Shiro. And who do they think is a girl? I bet it’s you Keith with your stupid mullet.”

“Lance.”

“Okay I’ll shut up.”

It was true, for all the eyes were turned to Shiro. It was difficult to identify the lady in the situation, but with luck they would not have to. Not shaken for a second, the black paladin spoke in return, playing his role of Lord of whatever pantheon.

“Conduct us to your village.”

“But of course my Lord.”

As they were taking off, Hunk approached Shiro.

“What are you doing?”

“They don’t seem dangerous but we don’t know them. It’s best to keep them away from the castle for the moment.” 

“Oooooh.”

Keith silently agreed.

As they were descending toward the village that could be seen a little further, the villagers kept on treating Shiro with utter deference. It was a little unnerving, but Shiro hadn’t moved or react, keeping a straight face. The rest of the paladins were following behind him, and trying to act all godly and regal. Hunk was having some problems, but Lance was perfectly at ease. Keith was by Shiro side, as his right hand, and looking ready to jump and attack.

Finally, they were greeted by marbles statues at the entrance of the village. They were most likely depicting their gods, all royal and draped in gold and obsidian. And even the paladins had to admit, but this Lord was looking a lot like Shiro, down to the scar and the rippling body of a greek god. On his right was another figure, partially hidden by a veil, and wearing red flowers in its black hair. It must have been the Lady, and judging by their coloring…

“Ooooh Keith, you are the Lady!”

“If you do not shut up I will…”

“My Lord, my Lady, we have arrived at Elis.”

Past the statues, the city was quite beautiful, all in white stone and beautiful flora. As they were walking in the street, people would peek at them, whispering, bowing, or offering them gifts. Flowers seems to be a must, as they were everywhere in the city, mostly in shades of red, but some yellow, blue, or purple could be seen.

Keith and Shiro were showered with them, every villager offering some token to their “Gods”. The red paladin was quickly overwhelmed by all those people, and Shiro had promptly sheltered him by making him walk closer to him. It seemed to have work, as less people were trying to interact with him.

Finally, at the end of the road stood a large castle, not as impressive as the castle of Lion but magnificent all the same. More statues of the Lord and Lady could be seen as they approach the gates. They opened in their wake, and more people bowed. Then the chief spoke.

“My Lord, my Lady, a feast is getting prepared in your honour. In the meanwhile, would you want to rest and change your battle armour?”

The man was meet with silence, while the paladins were pondering. A bath would do great good to their exhausted body, but leaving their paladin armour was quite… bold and dangerous. But in the same time, it looked as if the planet was peaceful. And it was only for one dinner…

Taking the silence as if he had committed a fault, the chief began to apologize profusely. But Shiro interrupted him.

“Agreed. Where could we prepare?”

Happy again, he clapped and servants began to swarm around them, each leading a different paladin into the castle.

Keith wasn’t all that enthusiast, especially when the women that were in charge of him leaded him to an open bath, column of marble covered in flowers and white drapes set at the side. The servants didn’t move, waiting for him to get out of his armour to begin washing him.

It was a problem. First, Keith wasn’t particularly fond of taking a bath with strangers watching him. Second, those strangers were probably thinking he was the Lady, meaning a girl. Which he was not. What would happen when they found out?

Using his most regal and serene voice, he ordered.

“Leave me alone.”

Surprisingly they didn’t argue, and left the room. Maybe they were thinking he would blast them off with magical god power if they stayed to see his true form.  
Not comfortable but without waiting, he took off his armour on a stand, then his clothes, and quickly washed himself in the warm water. The place truly was beautiful, but he couldn’t relax enough to enjoy the scenery. After drying himself, he approaches the pack of clothes that have been left for him. Or more like the Lady, as the cloth was a red peplos embroiled in gold lace, a very feminine garment.

He couldn’t make head as to how to wear it, and struggle to attach it to his shoulders, and to buckle the belt. He could have asked for help, but then the servants would have discovered that he was a man.

Finally, after getting dressed in a somewhat correct manner, he asked for the maids. They responded immediately, and began to lead him to a mirror where he sat. Then they began to brush his hair, dress him in gold jewellery, and cover his face in some sort of make-up. It felt quite silly and useless, but well he wasn’t about to blow his cover. Finally, they added a beautiful crown of carnation in his hair.

When they deemed him pretty enough (or whatever criteria they were using), the maids accompanied him to the others. They were already in the hall, waiting for Keith to arrive. And what they saw left them mouth gaping wide.

All dressed up in gold and red, he was looking royal and ethereal, the perfect image of an ancient deity. His hair was free, adorned with flowers and gold threads, and his eyes, beautiful violet jewels, were shining and defiant, as if asking for a comment. For a moment, none could respond.

The other paladins were also dressed in chiton the colour of their armour, yellow for Hunk, blue for Lance, and black for Shiro. All of them were beautiful and adorned but his was without doubt fit for the Lord.

A multitude of small precious stone were weaved in the cloth, making it shine like a billion stars. He was wearing a golden crown, in which onyx and obsidian were mixed. He looked every part of the powerful and mighty god.

For a moment, Keith and Shiro looked at each other, entranced by their change of appearance. They were still the same people but this perspective shift was quite a surprise. They were taking full consideration of all those details usually forgotten, but now highlighted. A revealed collarbone, a stunned expression, red lips, bright eyes, toned muscles, lean frame…

Forgetting about the situation or the boldness of his action, Shiro hold his hand toward Keith like an invitation. Accepting it, the red paladin approach him, and after a moment of hesitation, took his open hand.

“You are beautiful”

“You are not so bad yourself.”

Only meters away, Lance and Hunk were torn between smiling and covering their eyes. They had the impression they had stumbled upon an intimated and precious scene. For once, they made no comment. It was a good call, as the chief was coming toward them.

He then leaded them to the banquet hall. Inside, a table covered in food was awaiting the paladins, as musicians and artists looked ready to entertain them.   
Going with the flow, the team sat down at their designated places. Shiro was in the middle, and Keith right by him, as Lord and Lady. At his left was the chief, and then some nobles. Hunk and Lance were nearby, close enough to hear and participate in whatever discussion they were going to have.

Dishes came almost immediately, all fresh and appetizing. Soft music was playing, and dancers were flickering to some charming choreography. The blue and yellow paladin were in heaven. Not that easily distracted, Keith and Shiro were keeping an impassable face, and listening to the chief. Addressing the other natives, he spoke.

“My friend, today is a blessed day, for the Lord Hades and the Lady Persephone are in our humble home!”

As the natives were clapping and cheering, a realisation came to the black and red paladins. They thought they were Hades and Persephone. Well at least it explained the flowers.  
A poet came forward, and began to sing the tale of Hades and Persephone. He tells of their encounter, their deals with Persephone’s mother, their love. The pure devotion of the underworld king toward his flaming wife, the undying flower that managed to conquer his heart. He tells of the longing, of Hades watching the lady from afar, never approaching, never letting himself hope. He tells of the maiden that approach him, unafraid, fierce, untamed. He tells of the secret meetings, the getting to know each other, the blossoming love.

In a strange fashion, Keith and Shiro began to lose themselves in the poet’s word, identifying themselves to those lovers. The sadness of being left alone, the joy of coming together after time spend apart, all those emotions they have felt but never acted on were coming to them now. 

Their hands were clasped and not letting go, unspoken words between them. Even when the feast ended and the paladins were back in armour, they stayed side by side. The Lord and Lady. Shiro and Keith.

The castle of lions was in view. The day was coming to an end, as was their time as Hades and Persephone. Not a word has been said by them, Lance and Hunk taking care of the conversation.

They were going to enter the ship. That was it. In a last burst of bravery, Keith finally turned around to face Shiro. The black paladin was already watching him, a smile on his face. But when his gaze met that of Keith, a light blush spread across his nose for having been caught staring. A chuckle escaped the red paladin.

“We are idiot, aren’t we?”

“I guess.”

Their eyes met, and they kissed for the first time. Before them, Lance is excitingly screaming to Allura Coran and Pidge. 

“Guys you are not going to believe it! We were exploring the forest when we found some olives, you know the pizza topping? And then…”


	3. Day 3-Scars

Day 3 : Scars

 

They were safe inside the castle of lions. The trial of the blade of Marmora was over, and Keith was mentally and physically exhausted. He and Shiro had tell the events to their friends, and the reaction to learning of his galra heritage was... mixed. Shock, curiosity, fascination from the team. Repulsion from Allura. This one had hurt. Keith didn’t choose his parents.

So just after their tale, Shiro had lead Keith to their quarter, half supporting him. The red paladin argued that he was fine, but Shiro knew better. He helped him take off his clothes, and let him take a shower. It was long, way too long, and Shiro was sure that Keith was thinking way too hard. If he dares think of leaving again… Shiro was chaining him to the castle.

After a while, the bathroom’s door opened, and Keith exited it, dressed only in a towel. He looked miserable, even if the blood and dirt had been cleaned off. His new scar, barring his right shoulder, was still fresh, but didn’t looked infect. It was clean if painful.

Shiro didn’t hesitated for a second, taking him in his arms. Keith seemed extremely fragile in this state, and Shiro knew that he was the only one allowed to see him like this. He hated showing weakness.

Keith has trembling, the tool of the day downing on him. Shiro supported him, and guided him to the bed. His arms were still enlacing his frame, and Keith’s hand were gripping the back of his shirt, not letting go. He need the reassurance.

“Shiro… am I a monster?”

It had been years since he had think about it. Years spend as a problem child in an orphanage wasn’t the best cure for self-esteem, and he had often thought about it late at night. Why his mother had abandoned him? Why was his father gone? Why was he alone? The problem and the question hadn’t disappeared while growing up.

But he had meet Shiro. And now on those dark days, Shiro reassurance was a constant. He was lucky to have meet him. They were lucky. For Shiro wasn’t completely whole after the year spend with the galra. He had been hurt and broken, and new scars adorned his body. Like Shiro had done for him once, Keith had traced every mark on his lover body, like his touch could heal them, make them disappear.

But tonight, it was Keith that needed peace, and Shiro who would provide it. Never letting go, he began by kissing him slowly, on his forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, every inch of his face available.

“You are not. Never. You are Keith. You may have galra blood like Zarkon, but so does Kolivan or Ulaz. You have told me many time that parents don’t define you. Only your actions can. And you are a hero Keith, you’re a paladin. You have save lives, planets, galaxies!”

Keith let out a dry laugh.

“If only the others could think like you…”

“They will come to their senses. They love you Keith, but they were surprised. I’m sure that by tomorrow morning, Hunk will be making your favourite space goo and Lance will try to make a galra joke. Pidge will probably don’t care, or ask for your blood in hope of discovered some science stuff. Coran will say something along with “I knew it all this time.” And if Allura doesn’t realised that you are still you… I will go talk some sense into her.”

“I would like to see that. The most diplomatic argument.”

Silence came once again. Keith was tracing the outline of Shiro body, as to assure himself that he was here, and not leaving. Shiro was caressing his neck, his shoulder, deposing soft kisses on his new scar. Their touch and hands were everywhere, as if discovering themselves for the first time. It seemed like years, the new revelation of Keith galra blood shifting his perspective. He needed to reacquaint himself with the idea, rediscovered that his mind and body was still his, and not some galra creation. Shiro was helping a lot, his eyes full of love, unchanged. Keith was still Keith, always had been. His friend, his lover, his soulmates.

They were two broken people coming together, covered in scars.


	4. Day 4-Freedom

Day 4 : Freedom

For Keith, freedom was flying.

Soaring in the air, away from the dirt under his feet, and pouring his heart in the sky. Here he could be free, get away from his problems if only for a moment. He was the best in the sky, an ace pilot, a prodigy. The only reason, he sometimes thought, that the garrison was putting up with him. It was better that he works for them than wasting such talent.

Every moment of his time was spent in the air, or in the simulator, beating every record ever set. Even those of Shiro, the prodigy before him. But while Keith was only applauded for his flying, Shiro was perfect in every way. Leader, just, calm, talented…

He should have been jealous, or envious. But Shiro was always nice to him, helping him get in the simulator when “superior authorization” was needed, or setting him before taking off. Shiro know, have always knew, that the skies were Keith first love, his ultimate comfort. He didn’t try to compete with it.

Days have flown by, and themselves have come to space as paladins of Voltron. Now more than ever, Keith was free to fly, to go with the red lion in the immensity of space, and to lose himself in the stars. Shiro never tried to stop him or to follow, understanding that this was a private thing for Keith.

Until one day, where Keith was taking off for a quick travel in space. Shiro had kissed him, and was waving goodbye. The red paladin was already in the space craft.

“Shiro… come with me.”

And Shiro obeyed, not saying a word but a smile on his face.

For Keith, freedom was flying.

But with Shiro, he could be himself. Since the beginning to be honest, when Shiro had taken the time to approach and befriend the weird new kid. Ever since, he had carved himself a place in Keith heart, quite by accident, like taming a wild animal. But Shiro never tried to cage him, letting him roam free in the sky.

Shiro understand him. Shiro was home, the welcoming smile and open arms that made him return.

For Keith, freedom was Shiro.


	5. Day 5-The shack

Day 5 : The shack

 

The shack hadn’t feel like home in a long time. Not since the Kerberos mission. Not since Shiro was gone.

Before, it was a heaven in the desert. A safe place for Keith to be myself, away from the garrison and their rules, away from people and their questions, away from everything. There was no connection in the shack, no internet, no electricity, only water and an old gaz stove.

Keith didn’t know who had constructed it. Some ranger of old? Fugitive? A hermit seeking solitude? He had found it decrepit, barely standing. He had begun to repair it, alone in the beginning, then joined by Shiro.

With Shiro everything was better. The old fireplace became a beacon of light for them to cuddle nearby, the dirty windows a barrier from the desert’s heat, the four walls of the shack a refuge for them to be alone, if only for a moment.

But even in their imagination it wasn’t really a home. A first step maybe, like a shitty joined apartment, while they were waiting to find better. Home was each other. But the shack makes them smile, jokes late in the night, bright memories, and they were happy.

Now Keith was alone and the place never felt so broken. No more laughter, no shared breakfast before coming back to the garrison, no warm in the night. Only cold reality. Shiro wasn’t there, would never be there again. Keith refused to believe it, refused to think that Shiro, his light, his lover, would never come home.

And so Keith stayed, hoping, trying to keep Shiro alive in the shack. Two coffees were served each morning. His favourite seat remained untouched. Small post-it lingered on the table, left prior to the accident.

Keith was never more isolated, pursing a flickering hope, a strange energy deep in the desert, foreign, alien, different. This blue lion that haunted the caves was calling him. And for a moment he could pretend that Shiro was waiting at home, in the shack.


	6. Day 6-Haircut

Day 6 : Haircut

 

Shiro was, down to the core, a military kind of guy. Up early, always ready, precise and engaged. He stands tall and firm, a shield that protect the weak and those who can’t defend themselves. He moves fast, a blade that strike his enemies and hold them at bay. He thinks fast, a tactician that always thinking of the bigger picture, putting others before him.

His clothes are always fold neatly, and his room is in pristine condition. A healthy mind in a healthy body as he likes to say. So, when his hair was getting a little too long, he came to Keith asking for a haircut.

“Why me?”

“I trust you.”

And so, Keith was knocking on Shiro’s door, a pair of scissor and razor in hand. The black paladin responded quickly and lead him inside. As usual, the room was clean and quite impersonal. It was unnerving, and Keith wanted to see Shiro’s trace in his room. With a poster maybe, or a photo, or whatever decorative shit. Just… something so it felt more alive. More Shiro and not perfect boy, perfect leader, perfect soldier.

Opening the bathroom door, Shiro then sat at the edge of the tub. Keith followed, and in silence began to work.

He passed his hand in Shiro’s hair, enjoying the feeling of it under his fingers. It wasn’t quite soft nor coarse, and he had almost forgotten the feeling. It has been ages since the last time Keith has cut it for him. Taking advantage of the situation, the red paladin took his time to observe Shiro. The white mop of hair was new, and he couldn’t resist caressing it. Only the colour was different from the rest.

Shiro wasn’t saying anything, letting Keith reacquainted himself with his hair. It has nice. And Keith was happy too. He could see Shiro relax, a rare occurrence. Rare before the Kerberos mission, and even more after his return. The preoccupation of always being a good leader was a double edge sword for the black paladin: it brings him focus, but also mask his pain to his friends.

Finally, Keith began to cut, short strand of hair falling into the floor. The quiet buzz of the electric razor was a familiar setting, and if they closed their eyes, they could almost pretend they were back in time. 

It was over too soon. Shiro didn’t have that much hair to cut, only refreshing his undercut. Keith turned off the razor, and the silence set once again.

“All done.”

Shiro turn to face him, passing his galra hand in his hair to make the remaining strands fall. He was smiling, because of the familiar act of cutting his hair. Getting a haircut hasn’t a big preoccupation in the arena, and he had cut in with a sword, harshly, without care, while hoping Keith would do it for him. He had always want to see him again. And now this wish had come true. And Keith was just in front of him, different from the person he remembered but still Keith, still perfect.

Shiro passed his arms around Keith, his head setting over his torso. The contact was warm, alive, human. He didn’t reject him, relieving in their renew trust.

“Thanks Keith.”


	7. Day 5-Garrison Days

Day 7 : Garrison Days

 

In the Garrison, relationship between the cadets weren’t really prohibited. It’s just that it was… unusual. People were more focused on becoming pilots, and between the working hours, homework, exhaustion… it wasn’t the best time to engage in a romantic relation. And the competition was harsh between pilots. Healthy rivalries were spare.

That the reason why people were suspicious, at first, when thinking about Keith and Shiro.

Shiro was perfect in every way. Charming, gentle, calm, born leader, hard-working… cadets, professors, and officers alike were singing his praise.

And Keith was… Keith. Brilliant yes, born to fly, but brash, hot-tempered, and with a discard for authority clear for everyone with two eyes. Getting him to obey was an everyday struggle that few had attempt. And that only Shiro had managed. And it was more careful demand and mutual trust than blind military obeisance.

That was the first clue that people had picked up.

That and the long hours spent together, cadets always spotting them with each other in their free time. It was Shiro coming to Keith for lunch, or Keith passing time in Shiro’s room in the afternoon. And it was Keith’s smile. People didn’t believe he could smile like that, bright and young. It was Shiro’s fond gaze, staring a little too long for simple friends. All those small details that constructed a bigger picture.

Nobody had dare ask in those garrison days. Keith would have latched out, or outright deny, as he wasn’t the type to share. Shiro was kind of intimidating, but as reserved, always stirring the conversation away from him and toward the person he was talking to.

Everybody had known after the Kerberos mission. Keith had cry openly when he had known, weeping and raging out at everyone and everything. He then had disappeared for a few days, and the last people heard of him he had resigned from the academy.

It had been heart-breaking, seeing Keith like this. Everyone had loved Shiro, but no one as much as Keith. Only now had they realised how much, and they could only imagine the pain and sadness. No more speculation, people trying to catch them kissing or doing couple stuff. No more late training, Keith and Shiro friendly battling each other, moving at their own pace that others couldn’t comprehend. No more gossips whispered at dinner, no more bets on when someone was going to walk on them.

It was all over. Those garrison days were over.


	8. Day 8-First

Day 8 : First

 

« Be gentle please it’s my first time. »

Pidge had to stop for a moment.

It was a quiet time (morning? Afternoon?) on the castle of lions. No galra in sight, no distress signal, no incoming mission. Finally, the team was taking some time off to relax. It was the reason why Hunk was in the kitchen with Lance, Allura and Coran, attempting to recreate human popcorn with alien seeds found previously. Pidge herself was working on technology stuff, trying to come with new amelioration for the castle and the lions. And Keith and Shiro were… off doing couple stuff. Probably.

That what Pidge was thinking when she went to the common room to work. More space, and comfy sofa. But as she was setting in her computer, the door had opened. The red and black paladin hadn’t seemed to see her, stuck in their own word. And it looked like love was on their mind.

Pidge was panicking. _First time? What first time? Traumatizing a young woman? Doing it in the open? Kinky stuff? Please tell me Keith is not going to call Shiro daddy or I could never hear the nickname ever again. ___

____

Ignoring her internal screaming, she heard them settle on the sofa. 

____

“Mmm… nice and soft.”

____

“It will be perfect.” Shiro whispered in a deep voice. “Now get on your stomach.”

____

It definitely was kinky stuff. Pidge felt herself blushing furiously. Was it time to make her presence known? They seemed keen on doing it here and now.

____

Keith hadn’t even protested the order, if the noises were any indication. She heard a soft shift, like a shirt getting removed, and the sound of contact.

____

Pidge was quite mortified and couldn’t get herself to move, mouth wide and panicked eyes.

____

Then the sound of a bottle getting uncapped, and pouring. Was it… lube? The first moan escaped Keith lips.

____

“So good Shiro…”

____

He responded by a deep chuckle.

____

“Glad you like it.”

____

“Very much-Aaaah… yes that’s the spot!”

____

_It was too much information! Way too much! Love is disgusting please help me escape _, Pidge thought. ____

__

______ _ _

__

And things went even worse when Hunk and the rest of the gang opened the door.

__

______ _ _

__

“Woah dudes you have a room for that!” exclaimed Hunk.

__

______ _ _

__

“We do?” Shiro asked.

__

______ _ _

__

“Yeah of course! The massage room is near the pool.”

__

______ _ _

__

Massage room?

__

______ _ _

__

Apparently, Pidge had said it out loud, revealing her presence. Everyone had turn to look at her, and both Keith and Shiro were quite red at the realisation. However, as quick as ever, Keith had replied by a sharp remark.

__

______ _ _

__

“Yeah, a massage? What, you were thinking we were having sex?”

__

______ _ _

__

“N-no!” she replied quickly.

__

______ _ _

__

Lance and hunk were smirking, ready to embarrass her later. They better close their mouth because she had blackmail on them and would not hesitate to use it.

__

______ _ _

__

“I swear it was just a massage. We weren’t… I mean not here like that, hum…” Shiro tried to explain.

__

______ _ _

__

“I think she understands.”

__

______ _ _

__

“Yeah I do please don’t feel the need to continue this sentence.”

__

______ _ _

__

“Really it was just that! Nothing sexual. Working on pressure point, helping sore muscles and tense back….”

__

______ _ _

__

“I understand.”

__

______ _ _

__

Silence followed.

__

______ _ _

__

“So hum… we are going to use this massage room now.”

__

______ _ _

__

“Yes. And then we will have sex.”

__

______ _ _

__

“Keith!”

__

______ _ _

__


	9. Day 9-Memories

Day 9 : Memories

 

At this moment, space was a battlefield.

The castle had been attacked by a galra fleet that had managed to predict their next move. The paladins had been taken by surprise, but were quick to recover. Soon, five powerful lions were leaving the castle, and destroying their enemies with great use of graceful flying, careful dodging, and powerful blast.

Thankfully, it was over soon, with only floating remains to remind them of this quick battle. Forming Voltron hadn’t even been necessary. Pidge and Lance had already commented, the former complaining that he had only managed to get a quick warm-up. Everyone had agreed in a short bout of common team spirit.

And so the lions had remained outside a little, playing tag with each other and their paladins. Hunk and yellow were had disadvantage, and the rest took great joy in making them work out.

Finally, they had reentered the castle, where Coran and Allura were waiting them, smile fond on their face.

“I remember the aristan I used to play with… it was so much fun.”

“You were already fast on your feet at this time if I recall princess! But still they would catch up on you. Formidable beasts, great companions.”

And Coran was rambling off again.

The paladins were taking off their helmet, only half-listening. Shiro was the first to give away compliments and congratulations, like always. He focused on Pidge quick thinking, Lance sharp-shooting, Hunk improved confidence.

“And great flying once again Keith.”

“Thanks Takashi.” He replied, slight blush on his cheek.

His slight embarrassment didn’t last long however. Shiro had let go of his helmet, that came crashing down on the floor.

“S-shiro? Are you okay…” Keith worried.

He wasn’t. His whole body had tensed, his mouth agape and arms trembling. Shiro’s eyes were wide and off, like he had just remembered something. Oh. _Oh. ___

__Flash of quiet days, of simulator, of warm evening cuddle together came back to Keith. He had called him Takashi once again. Forgetting himself, his resolution of not bringing old memories back. Forgetting that they weren’t Keith and Shiro anymore. Forgetting that Takashi didn’t remembered._ _

__“You used to call me Takashi, didn’t you?” Shiro voice was soft, so soft, like he was afraid of saying it out loud._ _

__Keith couldn’t reply, didn’t know what to do or to say. The truth? A lie? Nothing?_ _

__Shiro didn’t wait for a reply, memories flooding back to him like a watergate had just been opened. He remembered flashes, sentences, emotions, sensation, feeling, _love. _  
Beside them, the team had realised they had walk on a private and difficult moment. They were quick to leave, leaving Keith and Shiro alone.___ _

____“It was you… the memory I clinked to during my time with the galra. Your voice, your smile, your kiss… How could I forget? My most precious memories…my most precious person… and all those day since my escape and… oh god, how could I? And you… you where…Why didn’t you said anything?”_ _ _ _

____His last sentence war barely more than a whisper. Shiro didn’t know if it was an accusation or a statement, confused and lost, trying to understand why. Why the love of his life hadn’t say a word, hadn’t try to make him remember._ _ _ _

____Still, Keith heard him._ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t your fault. The galra have done a lot of harm. Making you forgetting was one of those thing…”_ _ _ _

____“But why did you say nothing!”_ _ _ _

____“I was scared!”_ _ _ _

____Shiro looked stunned at Keith admission._ _ _ _

____“I was scared that what we had was… nothing to you. That maybe if you had forgot… maybe I wasn’t that important…”_ _ _ _

____“You’re important! It’s important! I loved you! I still do! And don’t try to tell me it’s just the memories coming back. I had been in love with you since forever. Since you came back to rescue me. Since I saw you fly again. Since I saw you smile and happy and alive…”_ _ _ _

____Shiro couldn’t helped himself, tears running down his face. Both of their faces actually. Were they happy tears, angry tears, desperate tears? All of them without doubt. It was too much, everything coming back, feelings that were bottle up for too long finally exploding._ _ _ _

____Overwhelmed, they crossed the centimers left between them, until they were both engulfed in a thigh hug, feeling each other alive and whole against them._ _ _ _

____“You’re important Keith. I’m sorry I made you doubt yourself.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s but the galra.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you Keith. Never doubt that.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you too Takashi.”_ _ _ _


	10. Day 10-Prosthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW

Day 10 : Prosthetic

Shiro never touched anyone with his prosthetic hand. But god know he is a tactile man. Always giving comfort, reassurance, encouragement, in the form of small touch or light-caress. Especially with Keith, touch-starved, deprived of love for nearly all of his life. It had begun when they were just friends, and as their relationship became more, the touch had increased. Hugs, full arm embraces, soft grip that lingered too long after training.

Shrio had always favoured his right arm. It was the hand he uses to write, to wave, to point at things. Even in combat, while he had trained himself to be proficient left or right handed with a gun or blaster (or even sword), his right side was his preferred.

Now he still uses his right hand to eat, to explain, to draw. But when touching people, he only ever uses his left.

When Pidge was sad because an alien artefact that had remind her so much of her brother, it was Shiro who had hold her, his left hand embracing her small frame. The right was limp by his side, fist clenched, not knowing what to do if expressing Shiro's anger at the unjust situation.

When Hunk had made a particularly good dish using alien supplies, Shiro had been the first to congratulate him, praising his mastery and imagination. Hunk was proud of his success, and the quiet reassurance of Shiro's hand on his shoulder was a familiar gesture. Shiro's left hand.

When Lance had saved Shiro's hide in a horrible galra mission gone wrong, his sharp-shooting skill saving the day once again, Shiro had thanked him, a light pat on the back both an acknowledgement and a grateful act. Shiro's right arm was still clenching his weapon.

It was never his right. Not anymore.

And Keith was sick of it. Sick of watching Shiro be careful at every moment, changing side at the last moment so it was that left hand that connected with people, fighting a habit. And it was hurting him.

Keith may have been the only one to notice. It didn't matter to him if the others had payed attention, seen the dark linger in his eyes when catching himself, or the trembling in his right arm every once in a while. Keith was going to change this. And confront the problem the only way he knows how: by getting to it head first.

The perfect opportunity present himself on night. They were alone, ready to go to sleep in Shiro's bed. Keith's one was all but abandoned, now that he was allowed to be by Shiro's side. He enjoyed his presence, his touch, seeing him vulnerable and soft, smile on his lips. Oh, how Keith wanted it all, wanted everything Shiro would give him. And Shiro was an attentive lover, covering him in kisses and affection and small moments meant only for them.

Shiro was kissing him right now, their eyes closed, relaxing, enjoying the moment. They were holding hand still -left-hand for Shiro, always- and the air was becoming more heated by the minute. Soft groans and moans were escaping their mouth, their make-out slow and full of love, but still quietly escalading.

Keith's hands were gripped to Shiro's shirt now, bringing him closer, aching for more. Shiro was reciprocating in full, left hand tailing down the curve of Keith back. The right was on his hips, rigid and not moving.

"It's okay you know." Keith whispered between kisses.

Shiro nearly froze, giving a side look to his right arm before meeting Keith eyes. He saw desire, encouragement, acceptance. It was not Keith or the others that were afraid of Shiro's prosthetic hand, but Shiro himself. Scared of hurting them, doing something he would regret, the new member still alien to him.

"It's okay." Keith repeated.

"It's galra, I don't know what it can do." Shiro admitted.

"I'm galra, I'll be okay."

The logic was somewhat sound, but still Shiro was hesitant. He wanted this, wanted to move on. Wanted to embrace this part of himself. It was useful, and in this fight, he couldn't afford to lose such an asset. But at the same time, it was foreign, forced on him by galra druids, the same group that had made him fight for his life. It reminds him of the arena, of being champion, of his time in captivity.

Keith and Shiro were holding hand again, Shiro's prosthetic hand hold tight between Keith finger. The sensation he received were kind of strange, not diluted or absent in anyway, but new. Curiosity and comfort surpassed his fear, and without thinking, he moved his fingers past Keith hand, toward his forearms, feeling the muscle, the skin, the warm of another human body. He progressed to his shoulder, and stopped to his collarbone, so close to Keith's neck.

"It's okay Shiro. Don't doubt for a moment that I could kick your ass." Keith tried to reassure him.

"Don't I know it Keith."

Shiro was still kind of unsure, but seeing Keith's devoted smile, the trust wholesome and pure and indefectible in his eyes… It was what gave him the strength to touch.

Shiro's fingers lingered on the soft skin of Keith neck, light-caress rediscovering the sensation of his lover heartbeat under his skin. Soon he was taking Keith's face in his hand, holding it like the most precious of jewel. Keith was pliant in his hands, allowing Shiro his time, giving him his body to explore, and his trust to give him courage. His heart was already his.

They kissed softly once more, before Shiro began to head south. He caressed his neck, his mouth following, lingering Keith in kisses and opened-mouth promises. His hand was trailing to a sculpted pectoral, gracing the nipple and enjoying the new sensation. Keith moans were a nice bonus.

And Shiro touched and touched. Caressing Keith again and again, all over his body, reverently, rediscovering the man under him with new found confidence. And Keith was loving it, seeing Shiro bold, enjoying himself thanks to him. Every stroke was a reassurance, fingers like feathers, careful and lenient for the both of them. It was a first time all over again.

Shiro's hand were on Keith hips, and then on his thigh, parting them softly. Keith let him, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach, under his lover's touch and kisses. Keith was losing himself fast, not used to being this passive. He felt cherished, overwhelmed, loved, and the doubts the lack of touch had instilled were quick to disappeared.

It was so good, for him and for Shiro.

On Keith's legs, Shiro's finger were agile and precise, stroking the skin lovingly. His mouth was quick to follow, kisses more insistent, leaving small bruises and love bite on the inside of Keith's thigh. The knowledge that no one but him would see those gave Shiro inappropriate thoughts. Good thing they were making love.

Keith let out a strangled moan as Shiro hand travelled to the curve of his back, caressing, coming closer and closer to his behind every time, but still not crossing the line. He teased and explore, until finally he was tracing the line of Keith's bottom, to the part where thigh meet buttocks.

He was massaging, lingering, caressing, while dropping kisses on Keith navel. Keith was feeling overwhelmed. He was so sensitive, eyes closed, reinforcing the electrifying feeling Shiro left all over him. It was definitely better now that both arms were of use. And god did Shiro knew how to make him shiver. He was a mess, hand tangled in the sheets behind him, toes curling. For a moment, Shiro left his ministrations to look had him, smiling wide and kissing him again.

"You're too good for me Keith, so good. I love you."

"I love you too Shiro, oh Shiro!"

Shiro's hand was finally on his penis, gentle, caring, stroking him. It was too slow, and Shiro knew it. The rhythm increased, and Keith couldn't contain himself anymore. His arms latched on Shiro, attaching themselves on his back, his head finding refuge on the crook of Shiro neck. They were close, the pleasure that had built inside of them threatening to come out.

It didn't take long for them to reach complexion. There was so much love between them, sensual, and erotic, intimacy renew to new level, like coming home after a long time spend apart. Shiro left hand was on Keith's back, bringing them closer. Their arousals were touching, and Shiro's right hand was still stroking, bringing them to the edge. Keith let out a scream, partially muffled by Shiro's skin, and gripped him harder. Marks were bound to lingered on the black paladin back tomorrow.

Exhausted, Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the warm of his lover warped around him. Shiro was leaving chaste kisses on his hand, the other intertwined together.

It was his right hand.


	11. Day 11-Peridot

Day 11-Peridot

The planet they had landed on was a beautiful paradise. Z'kria was luxuriant, full of live. The trees, the mountains, the earth itself was thriving. Creatures of all kind, big and small alike, were running around, not scared by the paladins visit.

The natives were a peaceful tribe, respectful of life in all its diversity, eating only what they needed and honouring the one they had killed to survive. They helped the trees grow big, and helped the animals that they meet. Their culture was placing life above anything else, above conflict or tensions.

They probably had never meet the galra, and the paladin intended on protecting this safe haven. The z'krian had meet them with curiosity, like children discovering new playmates. They had warm up quickly, kind and offering. They had offered the paladin shelter, and for that they were grateful. It was nice to see some friendly aliens, once in a while.

The houses they were staying in were not carved in the tree but made around them, and as the trees had grown, their strong trunk had covered every wall excepted for the door. It was a symbiotic relationship, that gave protection to the tribe.

There was a feast tonight, and everyone was preparing for it. The paladins had all separated to explore on their own. Shiro, curious about the land, had follow a path toward the mountains, that seemed to protect the village, its rock solid. Strange green stones could be seen all over the mountain, shining under the light of the sun.

It was a marvel to look had, colours of all kind crossing the stone. Shiro recognized gneiss, andesite, quartz, and all kind of minerals from his garrison day. A tunnel had been carved in the mountain, or maybe it was the mountain itself that had offered a path. The relationship between the tribe and their environment was kind of strange and inexplicable. It makes one wonder about will and gods.

Still Shiro advanced in the cave, oddly comfortable and trusting. It was like the stone was calling, asking him to visit and move forward.

The inside was as beautiful as the rest of the planet. Millions of green gems were covering the walls, reflecting the light and shining, giving the tunnel an eerie air. Following his instinct, he continued to walk, looking at all the different gems, experiencing their beauty. But none feel right to him, until he stopped. His eyes had been lured by a green stone, not that different from the other. But Shiro knew it was the one.

Approaching his palm, he careful touched it. It glowed for a moment, before detaching itself, floating in front of Shiro. He reached out for it, and the gem obediently settled in his hand. Then Shiro blinked.

What was that just now? He couldn't find an explication, and had to admit it was most bizarre. Still he did not let go of the gem, as he made his way back to the village. Here another strange thing happened. People were whispering on his wake, smiles on their face, like they knew something he did not. Many were looking at the gems in his hand.

Peridot, peridot, peridot. The word was frequent, and Shiro deduced that it must have been the name of the gem. Like those of earth, he remembered. It was incredible, that in the immensity of space, another gem was given the same name.

When he finally made it to his friends, Allura and the tribe elder were in the middle of a conversation. Hunk, Coran, Lance and Pidge were here as well. No sign of Keith, but it wasn't that alarming yet. They had just arrived on the planet.

Upon seeing him, the elder had stopped and gaped, before smiling.

"You are most blessed, Black paladin of Voltron, for the gods have chosen you."

The word seemed religious, like the beginning of a ceremony. Shiro didn't know how to respond, or what had prompted the elder to give this benediction.

"Hum, what? No offense but I don't understand." Lance interrupted.

"None taken, paladin. It is a happy day for your friend: the mountain had given him Peridot."

"Peridot? Like the gem" Pidge asked.

The elder nodded.

"For you it may only be a gem, but for us, it is Peridot. It is a blessing, the promise of a love greater than death."

This had the paladins even more confused. How did it have to do with anything? Seeing their perplexity, the elder began a story.

"At the beginning, when no moon was grazing the sky, the mountain fell in love with one of the tribe. They were kind, brilliant, a star that had fallen on earth. Everyone loved them, and their smile was a beauty to behold. Their eyes were gems, peridot that shined in those dark time. For the god of the mountain was dying, a land destroyed by abuse and overexploitation. But Peridot refused to let him die, and gift their heart to the mountain so that he could live.

But their love was great, greater than dead, and instead of disappearing, two became one. Peridot blossomed all over the mountain, paring it in green light. To this day, the peridot still glows in the calm of the mountain, the true heart of the land…"

Hunk was nearly crying.

"It's so romantic." He sobbed.

"But what does it mean?"

The elder smiled.

But as they opened their mouth, to finish their tales with doubt, Keith appeared. He froze upon seeing everyone, surprised by the silence that followed his arrival.

"Am I interrupting?"

Nobody had time to respond, as the peridot in Shiro's hand began to glow once again. It shined, and floated in his palm, and suddenly Shiro was coming toward Keith. He stopped just in front of him, and stretched out his hand. Everything was still.

Shiro didn't know what had him move like that, or make this gesture. He couldn't understand, but didn't try to comprehend. It was the right thing to do.

So Shiro was gifting Keith the peridot. It felt like he was holding his heart, for Keith to take or to broke. He couldn't see anything outside of him, trapped in a world that was only the peridot and Keith.

And Keith seemed confused at first, before looking in Shiro's eyes. There was love, so tender and free, giving without expecting anything in return. Keith's fingers were hesitant, slow and steady. He cradles the gem like it was the most precious thing in the word. And it was. It was Shiro's heart.

Green light embraced them both, before disappearing. The gem was now split in two, one half of it still in Keith hand, the other returned to Shiro. Together forming the gem. Together becoming whole again, two part of the same crystal.

The elder smiled, and continue their tale.

"The peridot cannot be harvest, broken, or taken by force. The mountain had to gift them to a lover, whose love is so precious that two become one. Upon receiving this gift, one become two, and two become one, and the Peridot, heart of the heart, is shared between the lovers."

Nobody was saying anything, contemplating the tale and looking at Keith and Shiro, that were now holding hand.

It was Pidge who interrupted.

"When you said sharing a heart, it is only a figure of speech, isn't it?"

"Who knows."


	12. Day 12-Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda NSFW?

Day 12-Free Day

In thousands of years, many things had changed. Where only a desert planet had stood before, a fun resort was now welcoming visitors from all over the system. Fairground, aquatic park, attractions of all kind… the entire planet was covered in fun activities and gorgeous hotels.

"My, this is most peculiar." Coran wondered.

"Can we go? It's been ages since I have been on a roller-coaster!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Me too! I used to go with my family." Lance added.

"Pleaaase…" Hunk finished.

Confronted with those pleading eyes, Coran couldn't resist.

"Princess?"

"I suppose we can go…"

"YEAH!"

"But please be careful!"

"Don't worry, we will be! Come on Pidge, you're going with me on this Thunder mountain space rat ride!"

And so, the paladins found themselves in the middle of a gigantic park. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge had already disappeared somewhere near the roller-coaster. The Alteans had tried to remain mature, but a strange space candy had Coran all excited. Allura had come after him, laughing and happy to spend time with her heart's uncle. Shiro and Keith were left alone at the entrance.

"Soooo… it's a date?" Shiro asked.

Keith smiled and punched him lightly.

"Come on I want to try their sword-fighting simulator."

"Only you, Keith."

They all spend a fun evening, before eventually crossing each other paths.

Hunk's arms were full of food, that he was eventually sharing with Lance and Pidge. Their hair was a mess, and Pidge glasses were kind of twisted. Identical smiles were plastered on their face.

"Those rides are so awesome!"

"I have to admit that it was a most fun morning! But where are Keith and Shiro so we can eat all together?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen them."

"Maybe there are in a tree, k-i-s-s…"

"Spending time together!"

"It's possible. We could try to find a place to eat and then search for them."

"I'm in! I'm hungry."

"Hunk, you have dozens of snacks in your hands."

"But it's not a meal!"

Finally, they settle on a nice dinner place, obviously aimed for tourists, with alien palms trees, space cocktails, and little beach umbrellas. There is sand under their feet, and a quiet river just nearby.

They decided on a menu, before a voice could be heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen and gentlefolks! We are pleased to provide you with a little fun activity during your meal! Today, it is the "Newlywed game"!"

The people presented clapped. The paladins were a little confused, but quickly joined in.

"I don't understand, there is a wedding?" Coran asked genuinely.

"No it's just a game. We have it on earth. Questions are asked to a couple, and they have to write their answers down. If there are the same, the couple get a point."

"Interesting! We had something similar on Altea. It involved a kreishtt, a bottle of altean wine and…"

The paladins tuned it out, focusing on the scene and its announcer, a sort of orange furry thing with a bright purple suit. Maybe it could be fun after all.

"Let me present you our contestants! Today for your enjoyment, Kaar and Valis…"

Under the number one seats stood a butch alien lesbian with blue feathers, and her rainbow-coloured tiny girlfriend.

"…Chti and Khit…"

There were two identical aliens, face long, all skin and bones.

"…Arabin and Fanihan…"

The third couple was dressed in many layers of clothes, and their faces were hidden by a scarf so only their eyes were visible, white and shining. The drinks the paladins had ordered had arrived, and Lance had begun sipping his space mojito.

The announcer finally announced the last couple.

"… and our last participants, Shiro and Keith!"

Lance spit out his drink, eyes wide.

On the scene stood their friends, Keith looking downright murderous. Shiro appeared embarrassed and confused, like he didn't know how they had landed here but couldn't get himself to broke the announcer's excitement.

Pidge was laughing.

"Oh man this is going to be so funny."

Lance and Hunk couldn't help but agree.

The announcer finally began with his question.

"For the lover on the left, what's your partner favourite colour?"

Everyone began to scribble down, then paused, waiting for the announcer. On their side of the table, the rest of the team was making their prognostic.

"I bet it's black."

"Lance, it's not because it is the colour of his lion that's it's going to be his favourite colour."

"Reveal!"

"Purple."

"Purple. It's the colour of your eyes."

Keith blushed. Multiple "aaww" could be heard in the public. Pidge made a barfing gesture.

"How did you meet?"

"I bumped into him."

"I accidentally hustle him."

"How would you describe your first kiss?"

"Accidental."

"We may have fall on each other and kissed on accident."

"A quirk of your lover that is annoying."

"He leaves sword everywhere."

"Favorite animal?"

"It's so easy, lion!"

"Who is the best cook?"

They looked at each other, before both revealing "Hunk" on their board. The announcer was confused, but the paladins were dying of laughter, and Hunk was looking so damn smug.

"Favourite pet name?"

"Kitten…" Shiro admitted.

"What is your partner best feature? "

"PG-18 or children-friendly?" Keith asked.

Shiro was blushing all the way to his ear. The paladins were laughing their ass off. It was so much fun to see their stoic leader all bothered and flustered.

The black paladin did get his revenge not long after.

"What is the most embarrassing thing your lover has said or done around you?"

"Purred when I touched his neck. It was adorable."

Then the question began to turn mature, and both Shiro and Keith were quite red, displaying their sex-life like that, in front of friends and perfect strangers. Somewhere along the ride, they have begun to hold hand to have some reassurance and comfort.

"How do you know your lover is in the mood for making love?"

"Please Shiro make love to me."

"Where is the strangest place you have made love?"

"They better not say…" whispered Hunk.

"The spaceship kitchen." They answered.

"God damnit!"

"What adjective describes your lover in the bedroom?"

"Two words: sex god."

"What song best describes your lover in the bedroom?"

"I got it from my daddy…" Lance mocked.

"Please stop!"

\--------

"…And the winners are Keith and Shiro! Congratulation!

This game had given them way too much information about Shiro and Keith, even if the team had greatly enjoying their embarrassment. The announcer congratulated them once again, before letting them join their friends. Shiro and Keith looked ready to hide for the rest of their life, but were still holding hand.

"Just shut up okay!"


	13. Day 13-Party

Day 13 : Party

« Stop moving so much ! »

« I can't, it hurts my back! » Keith screamed.

"You'll have to endure it!" Allura exclaimed.

Being paladins of Voltron didn't always mean fighting galra and taking out gigantic robots in space. Being defender of the universe was also diplomatic mission, making friends, and going to parties.

This particular party was the occasion for the paladins of Voltron to form a new alliance with the locals. And it included dress suit of the alien kind. The kind that Keith wanted to avoid at all cost, with corset and impractical bits.

That's why Allura was stuffing him in one of the tightest shirt he has ever seen. And why was he the only one suffering! Apparently, karma is a bitch, and Mïit have very specific aesthetic. Aesthetic that dictated having the smallest waist possible. Worse than Victorian women.

And so every paladin was stuffed in one of those horrible devices. Well, not everyone in fact. Hunk was way too massive for one of those, so the idea was abandoned. Pidge and Allura were deemed fit enough, and already very pleasing for the Mïit eye. And Shiro, for an unknow reason, was already loved by the aliens. Something about a golden ratio. Keith couldn't blame, he was sculpted like a greek god.

So it was only Lance, Keith, and Coran left to suffered the corset and pretending to care about Mït aesthetic. But princess Allura had forced them to make an effort, as to not offended our hosts. Coran had been quick to agree, and had dress with no complaint. He even looked happy, the corset "reminding him of his younger days."

Lance and Keith not so much. But Lance was incorrigible, and beauty was an honourable goal in his mind. So he had complained that it was going to mess with his beautiful frame, but had put it on. And Keith was suffering. It was sweaty, impractical, plain stupid.

Which lead to Allura helping him, the princess used to those torture devices.

"There! You're all dressed!"

Keith was looking at himself in the mirror. He was cleaning up nicely, his hair drawn back in a ponytail, freeing his face and bringing his eyes. The suit he had put on was alien obviously, in scarlet colour to remind everyone of his status as the red paladin. Golden designs were intricated in the clothes, all tight and fitting. Keith could see the details of his calves and the curve of his ass. He was uncomfortable.

"Come on we have to join the others."

Keith nodded and followed.

The others were as uncomfortable as he was. The clothes were bound and revealing, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. It couldn't be called trousers, merely tights. Nobody was happy, everyone kind of conscious. Hunk was contorting, trying to hide his stomach and important bits. Pidge looked ready to explode, the dress restricting her movement. Lance was trying to get comfortable, and Coran was kind of fidgeting. Even Shiro was affected, subtly trying to adjust his pants and trousers.

The princess was making an effort to look calm, but her frustration was plain as day. It wasn't a good time for her either.

"Let's get this over with so we can change."

They've never agreed this quick.

The party itself was also dull, the aliens intelligent but kind of snob. They looked at everyone with disdain on their face, like they were better. Even when talking, nothing positive was coming out, only "this isn't as execrable as it could be." A high compliment if Coran was right.

The comments weren't helping. Hunk was too big, and Pidge too aggressive, and were quickly shunned out of the conversation. Pidge looked ready to riot, and only Hunk was holding her back. After a sassy comment on her part, she had left for the buffet, taking the yellow paladin with her.

Tensions were high, and later this evening Lance managed to piss off a noble by complimenting them. "Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea.". They had begun crying, because having blue eyes was apparently a touchy subject for the Mïit. He had joined his friends by the buffet, trying to disappear.

Only Shiro, Keith and Coran had remained by Allura side as moral support. Shiro, who was taking advices on diplomacy from the princess, was even giving his output with great success. But the aliens were sure messing with the paladins' nerves.

Keith hadn't say a word, so he was surprised when a Mïit began to approach him. Even more when it appeared that it was the King in person.

"Your form is… most adequate, red paladin."

Everyone gasped. The king, pickiest of them all, had compliment Keith. And on his appearance, none the least! The party was waiting Keith response with bated breath. Feeling Shiro's gaze just beside him, Keith attempted a diplomatic answer.

"I thank you, but I already have one that I don't hate as much as the others."

His hand meet that of Shiro. The king looked at it, and nodded briefly.

"Understood."

By the buffet, Lance, Pidge and Hunk blinked, before holding back their laughter. Keith had just pull out the space equivalent of "thanks but I have a boyfriend" in front of the King. And it had work.

The Mïit were looking at them strangely, but they didn't care.


	14. Day 14-Meteor Shower

Day 14-Meteor Shower

Meteor showers were nice to look at. They were impressive, spectacular, big space dust crossing the atmosphere at high speed.

They were less nice when they were bombarding the planet you were on, and you were trying to outrun them. Happily, it didn't happen on earth, or any populated planet, because it would have been nasty.

But the craters left everywhere should have been a clue.

Now Keith and Shiro were separated from the rest of the group, all save in the castle of lion. The castle had activated the particle barrier, and the balls of dirty gaseous ice were exploding on its surface, with no serious damage.

Keith and Shiro had taken refuge in a cave, their lions near them. They could have use them to go back, but apparently the meteor shower was interfering with communication and radar. It was more prudent to wait. And it wasn't so bad. They weren't alone.

The both of them were looking outside, enjoying the strange rain of astral bodies. The balls of fire came crashing down, leaving small craters everywhere on the dirt. Up in the sky, they could see many other lights, and the more typical sight of a meteor shower, shooting stars crossing the sky before disappearing.

"Make a wish." Keith had whispered.

Shiro had said the same thing to him back in the garrison day. They had sneak up one night, on Shiro initiative, because he wanted to show Keith the meteors. In Shiro's family, it was tradition, and because Keith was part of his new family, he wanted to share this vision with him.

Keith had known of them of course, but hadn't really care. But as Shiro had explained, remembering quiet evening with his mother and father, Keith had slowly fallen in love with the idea. Now, he was just as excited as Shiro for any meteor shower.

Sure, this one was a little strange, a little too close for comfort. But it was nice nonetheless. The company was nice, like always.

"You know, when you were gone… I wished for you to come back. To see you appeared right beside me, all quiet and starry eyes."

It was rare for Keith to speak of the one-year Shiro was gone, so he didn't say anything, waiting for Keith to go on.

"I know it's stupid, that a wish on a shooting star couldn't bring you back. But at that moment… it seemed right. I was so fucking sad and confused, and nobody except me believed that you were alive."

Shiro had come closer, and was holding Keith that was trembling. It was a lot from him, admitting his weakness, admitting that he had missed Shiro. It wasn't an accusation. Just… a quiet admittance. Feelings that he was getting off his chest.

"Even your parents… even your parents thought you were dead. They talked to me, you know. They knew who I was, and… and they invited me to the family-only ceremonial. Like I was part of your family and… they treated me like a son and… nobody had ever… I didn't go. I couldn't go. It would have been admitting you were dead and I wasn't ready. I'm still not. I know we risk our lives everyday… still not ready for your death. For any of you to die. And your parents… they were so nice. They didn't try to stop me, only saying that I would always be welcome to the Shirogane house. I cried. I honest to god broke down sobbing and screaming. It was awful."

Quiet tears were staining Keith face, and their hug had tightened. Now Keith voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Don't do it again."

"I'll try not to. But I promise I will come back to you."


	15. Day 15-Abstract

Day 15-Abstract

Keith was practical. A lot of things were foreign to him… abstract. He couldn't really understand them. Like Lance's two-part cheer? I say Vol you say … Voltron? It's the name of the robot! What should he say instead?

He was always a bit strange. Asocial, special, autistic, stupid, many many words were used back in the orphanage, meant as insults for the most. The better one told him he was particular, and that it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

Still it hadn't help him make friends. Not that he wanted to be friends with them, but leaving him alone would have been better.

Now he had grown up, he wasn't a kid anymore. A lot of things were still abstract to him. He had just learned not to say anything. It was things such as using math before flying. Why? You could just go and pilot, feel the wind and the engine, see the obstacles, hear the environment…

Now, he knew that he had galra blood. Maybe it could explain things? But in the end, it didn't matter.

Keith liked things he could hear, that he could smell, that he could taste, that he could see, that he could touch. The rest was abstract. Math is abstract. Philosophy is abstract. Thoughts are abstract.

Love had been abstract for the longest time.

But he had meet Shiro, and now he understood.

He could hear love, in Shiro's tone, when he would call his name, and in the sweet nothing whispered late in night.

He could smell love, in the fresh coffee Shiro would bring him, in Shiro's t-shirt near his nose when he woke up, in the air right after making love.

He could taste love, in the late snacks that they shared, on their open mouth kisses, in the skin he would bite.

He could see love, in Shiro's eyes when their gaze meet, in Shiro's fond smile, in every one of his actions.

He could touch love, touch Shiro, feel the happiness every time they laugh, in their holding hands.

It was not only Shiro, he had learned, that give him love.

It was Coran singing an amusing theme just to make him smile.

It was Allura scent, like flowers, when she hugged him.

It was the taste of Hunk's space cookies, made especially for him.

It was the movie nights with Pidge, showing him all the classic he had missed.

It was Lance's hand on his shoulder congratulating him after training.

And Keith loved them all in return.


	16. Day 16: Bad Idea

Day 16-Bad idea

At the time, it had seemed like a good idea. Nobody was around, only Shiro and Keith, who didn't have the chance to be alone for quite a long time…

Their kisses had quickly escalated, from soft and chaste to needy and demanding. Hands were roaming on each of their bodies, groping, caressing, enjoying. Delicious moans were escaping them, reinforcing their passion and already apparent arousal.

"Keith, I don't know if…"

"I don't care Shiro!"

"We could get caught…"

Keith, who had enough, had silenced him a kiss. Shiro wasn't complaining, both of his hand just under Keith's cheeks. In one impressive movement, he raised him in the air. Keith was quick to envelop his legs around Shiro's torso, helping him.

It was getting hotter and hotter in the small room. Their shirts were halfway gone, and their hair was a mess. A sexy mess that would leave no doubt about the nature of their activity.

So, engrossed in their love making, they didn't hear the door opening.

"Hey guys I was wondering if OH NO! NEVERMIND."

Lance closed the door quickly.

"IF HUNK LEARN THAT YOU FUCK IN HIS KITCHEN YOU'RE DOOMED, I WARN YOU."

"SCREAM IT LOUDER IDIOT."


	17. Day 17-Past

Day 17-Past

There were too many galra ships to stay and fight them all. The mission was already finished, they had gotten the information they needed, nobody was injured or taken prisoners… all in one it was quite a success. So Allura opened the wormholes, and the castle began to enter it, the lions following.

But at the last minute, a galra fleet shot the portal, destabilizing it.

"Oh no, not again!" Allura voice could be heard.

But the travel was quick, and Coran had stay the same. Maybe it was nothing? The lions were hurrying to the castle, to assess damage and rest.

"Is everyone okay?" Coran asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes!"

"I'm alright."

"Yes."

No fifth voice. Shiro could never take a break.

"Shiro? Are you alright? Shiro!" Keith was already on the verge of panicking. Not again, not again!

He all but run to the black lion, not knowing what to expect, praying to found Shiro okay but passed out or anything that could explain his silence.

"Shiro!"

He was indeed there but… strange. And quite… small.

"Oh quiznack…"

Keith remembered a photo Shiro had showed him, back in the garrison. It was him when he was younger, with his family, enjoying a holiday back in Japan. He had looked so cute, already tall for his age, but all long limbs and toothy smile.

This Shiro currently curled up in the pilot seat of the black lion was the same.

Somehow, Shiro had de-aged back to his 8 years old self.

"Guys, Shiro is alright, but we have a problem."

\---------

"He was so cute!"

"Look at his ruffled hair!"

"He looked so young! How old did you say he was?"

"About 8."

"Fascinating. Altean at age 8 are still mere babe! Human biological cycles are amazing…"

Shiro was hearing people talking, people he didn't know. But in a strange way, he wasn't afraid. A little voice in his head was telling him he could trust them. He tried to open his eyes and move his body.

"Look, he is waking up."

The stranger was right. Still a little groggy, he opened his eyes. He was in a strange place, kind of like a hospital, all white and spotless. Had he been hurt? He couldn't remember much…

They were people next to him, all wearing friendly smile on their face. There was a pretty lady, a man with a funny moustache, a cool dude with a bandana, another funny man with a nice smile, a boy with big glasses, and…

« You're so pretty! Are you an angel? »

Keith was red, and the other paladins were making fun of him.

"My, Shiro, I didn't know you were such a talker…"

"And such a precocious child…

"Please can we take the situation seriously!"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Shiro shook his head.

"What's your name?" Allura asked. Shiro looked a little hesitant.

"My name is Keith. And you?"

Strangely, Shiro looked more inclined to respond to Keith.

"I'm Shiro! And when I grow up, I'm gonna go to space!"

Hunk cooed.

"Can we keep him?"

Keith ignored him and continued.

"The nice lady is Allura, this is Hunk…"

"Bandana guy!"

"Lance…"

"Smiley face!"

"Pidge…"

"Glasses!"

"…and Coran."

"Moustache!"

"They are friends, I promise."

Shiro nodded.

"Sooo… what are we doing now?" Lance asked in a low voice.

"I need to analyse the tests I did on him to try and learn what happened, and how we can change Shiro back."

"And we need someone to babysit him. We can't let him wander on the ship! It's too dangerous."

All paladins turned to Keith. He caught on their thought pretty quick.

"Perfect, so it's decided!"

Keith was conflicted. He was no good with kids. But it was Shiro, and he seemed to have attached himself to him already. He could to this for him.

Besides, a strange instinct was telling him to stick close to this kit. It was odd, as he never felt those urges before. He kind of wanted to groom him, pass his hands on his hair, and pat him on the head. Was it some galra mojo? He would have to ask Kolivan.

Instead, he pushed those weird instincts down, and decided on a more secure activity.

"Can you walk?"

Shiro moved his legs and toes, and nodded once again.

"I have another friend to present you."

\------

"Keith! What are you doing?"

"Babysitting Shiro?"

"By doing dangerous stunts with Red! With him in the cockpit!"

Shiro was sitting on Keith laps, smiling and enjoying his time. The cool sentient robot lion was fun, and he was in space!

"Red is perfectly safe!"

"Keith, if you and Shiro ever had kids, let him handle the safety part."

"Fine! Do Pidge have news?"

"Yes actually, and happy news! The modification of the wormhole is only temporary and should wear of soon!"

"Define soon?"

"Between a varga and a quintant."

"That's… not too bad actually."

In the cockpit, Shiro let out a yawn. Keith had the sudden urge to lick him and make a fort out of blanket for the two of them. Instead, they came back to the base, and enjoyed a good meal of nutritious space goo with the team. Shiro was already half asleep, slowly bringing his spoon to his mouth.

"Okay, I think it's time for the big boy to go to bed."

Keith nodded, and carried Shiro on a piggy-back ride.

"Say goodnight Shiro."

"Good night everyone…"

Keith hadn't even exited the kitchen when Shiro fell asleep. Silently bringing him back to their room, he mused on the strangeness of the day. It was weird, taking care of a kid, especially when it wasn't really a kid, but your lover de-aged by a worm-hole.

Better not think about it too much.

He put Shiro down on the bed, and lay down next to him. Bringing cover over them, he felt the need to curl up around the kit, to protect him and warm him. Too tired to care, Keith did just that. He was comfortable, and even if Shiro was just a kid, he felt safe. His small hands were gripped to his shirt, and Keith couldn't help but smile.

He didn't even notice that he fell asleep. Only when Shiro's voice, his adult and oh so deep and sensual voice, woke him up.

"Hello there Keith."


	18. Day 18-Right hand

Day 18-Right Hand

Shiro had lost his right-hand, but still, he was free, he was able to fight, and Keith was by his side. Losing a part of him, he had gain enemies, but also friends, family, and Voltron.

Now more than ever, Keith was Shiro's right hand. It was what it meant to be the red lion. To assist the black paladin in his decision, to be his armed hand, the trusty warrior walking by his side. If the black lion was the King, then the red lion was the knight. Always by his side.

Shiro would ask him to jump in a black hole, and Keith wouldn't even respond, he would just do it. Their trust in each other was absolute, and Keith had faith in Shiro's decisions. He was a good leader, a good strategist, a good person.

But they were more to Keith and Shiro than their status as paladins. In every day of their life, they were side by side. They were supporting each other, walking together, smiling, living, being happy. Keith was Shiro's right-hand, keeping his best interest in mind, reminding him to stop, to rest, to breathe, to be human a little, and not just the leader.

Shiro was incredibly grateful to have someone like Keith at his side. Every day, he hoped to convey his happiness and to share it with his most important person. And that maybe, in Keith's mind too, he was by his side.


	19. Day 19-Galra

Day 19-Galra

When Thace had been saved and brought to the castle of lion, he had been more than happy to meet with the blade of Marmora, and more specifically Ulaz. Seeing him after this long had made him emotional, and there was no shame in the hug that they had shared in front of their hosts. Kolivan and Antok were there too, and being with old friends after this long spend by Zarkon's side… it was refreshing.

Keith was a surprise too. The young legacy had been the one to save him on this ship, and to bring him back. Knowing that the red paladin had galra blood, despise his human appearance… it was intriguing.

So, the blade of Marmora was watching him, carefully observing the youth.

The other paladins were aware of his heritage, if the jokes were anything to go by. The blue paladin asked if he had fuzzy ears yet, and Keith had to respond to the yellow paladin that he was not purple "once again!". They were aware, but didn't seem to reject him. Good.

The two alteans were a different problem. The male seemed fair enough, not saying anything and offering some culinary goods to both the paladins and the blade of Marmora. A nice gesture, that Thace accepted. Food was food, and he was hungry. Coran had treat the table to some tales of his time, and his many encounters with peaceful galra (before Zarkon had took over) explained his reaction.

Princess Allura was a different story. Young, blind by rage and the loss of her father. But she was making progress. Tension was high, but she was making a true effort. Thace had return the offer by being polite and recounting his discoveries by Zarkon and Haggar side.

Now, all the galra were watching Keith. A mere kit, but already strong and capable. His galra ancestors must be proud. But that was already strange. The kid was all alone, with only a blade left by his mother. Was she aware of her galra blood? Was she full-blooded? It was beyond comprehension that the child hadn't know of his galra heritage. Galra are very protective of their children. Even Thace, who shared no direct relation to Keith, was feeling protective. He was small, alone, and still smell like childhood.

So for a mother to left her child? She better be dead, or she would face some angry member of the blade of Marmora. Namely Thace, Ulaz, Kolivan and Antok. Her absence had left terrible repercussion on the kit. He was nervous, jumpy, even in the presence of those he considers family. Not knowing him for a long time, Thace could tell the child had abandonment issue, trouble trusting people, and was reluctant to touch. Good for a warrior, but not for a kid his age.

Although, the blade of Marmora had also noticed the black paladin. The one who was called Champion in the arena. A fearsome warrior, respected even by galras, known for his skills with the blade, his strategic mind, and his quick thinking.

The prosthetic hand of galra origins hadn't been overlooked. This man, Shiro, would have every reason to be angry at the galra, who had imprisoned him, tortured him, forced him to fight. But there he was, smiling at them, thanking Thace and Ulaz who had helped them escape, and Kolivan for his information.

It was more than that. Thace had seen the smile shared between him and Keith, the knowing glances, the light caress when no one was looking. The black paladin was without doubt Keith mate. Their smell was shared, intertwined, intimate. Even if Keith wasn't aware, they were bonded.

That was another problem. The Galra were a proud race, happy to share tales of old with their kit, to help them learn of the traditions with legends of cunning and brave ancestors. But it was more than that. Parents and family told the kit about instincts, about grooming, life and siblings. About what was natural and ordinary, helping accustomed themselves with their bodies as they grown, their mind as they discovered the world, their heart as they felt.

But this kit had grown alone. He hadn't even had a decent human parent that could have helped. What a tragedy. They had learned it by accident, as many things were learnt this way with Keith.

The paladins were all reunited, taking some time off after training. But the kit had appeared stressed. On instinct, Thace had knead his neck to help him relax, like a parent or a friend would do. Keith had jumped, a cry escaping his lips as he had retracted.

"What are you doing?!"

Thace was confused.

"I was merely trying to help you relax."

"By touching my neck?"

"By kneading."

It was Keith turn to be confused. Thace realised he must have overstepped some human tradition.

"Is it strange for humans? Then I am sorry."

"It's not that it's strange but humans don't usually do that." The green paladin replied.

"Really? For galra, it is an essential part of development, that a mother, a parent, or friends would do on each other to help relax. Did I hurt you because you are part human?"

"No, no! It was… kind of nice. It's just that I'm not used to it. I was surprised."

"Nobody had kneaded you?"

Keith blushed.

"Not really. There is Shiro but… it's not…it wasn't like that…"

The kit cheeks were very red. Embarrassment. But why? Oh, when talking about the black paladin and kneading, he must have referred to mating. Trying to salvage his sentence, Keith changed the subject.

"I didn't really have a parent or a friend that could have helped. Kneading that's it." Keith admitted.

For a moment, there was only silence.

"But we are here now!" The yellow paladin exclaimed.

"Aw buddy don't be embarrassed." The blue paladin continued.

"If the edgy kitty cat wants a rub we are here for you!" The green paladin joked.

"Don't be afraid to admit what you want Keith. We won't judge." The black paladin comforted. "And it's true for every one of you." He added, designating the others.

Keith was red, but a smile appeared on his face. Thace nodded. The paladins were good for the kit.


	20. Day 20-Rocket

Day 20-Rocket

Shiro had always wanted to go to space. He likes flying yes, but his true destiny lies in the stars. Those beautiful stars he had observed every night during his childhood. It was some kind of ritual: a glass of milk, a kiss from his mom and dad, and a look at the stars. His parents were supportive, watching the stars with him, gifting him a telescope and later on helping him get settle in America as he integrated the garrison. He was lucky.

"When I grow up, I will take a rocket and fly to the moon!"

He dreamt of stars and spacecraft and aliens. Growing up, he learnt that it would be difficult, but Shiro wasn't one to renounce so easily. He wanted to go after them, hoping, dreaming of alien life. In the infinity of the galaxy, thinking we are alone is stupid.

So he worked hard, long night spend on his desk studying, the stars so close yet so far. He became a student at the garrison, climbed up the rank, and became the best student of his year.

And he met Keith. He was a friend, a dear one, that shared this love of flying. Shiro was aiming for the stars, Keith wanted liberty. Impossible some would say. But here they were standing. Together.

Shiro hadn't realised the importance Keith had in his life, until the day he looked at the stars and saw Keith in them. His beautiful Keith, strong, brave, brilliant, a fire free and untamed. Shiro wanted all, space and science and questions about of alien life. And for Keith, he would return to earth, watched it all from afar with him. But maybe they could go together. The skies weren't limited to earth.

Then, the Kerberos mission came. Shiro was so excited. That was it. He would go to space, studying alien life, never closer to his dream. He kissed Keith goodbye, sad but understanding, smile so bright. He would come back for his smile. He came abroad the rocket ship, with Matt Holt and his father. First, everything was normal, new, and exciting.

And the rocket became a missile. Shiro became a missile when the galra captured him, forced him to fight, cut his arm off and replaced it by one of their machine. One year of hell, of survival of the fittest, fight, blood and scream. Then the experiment, Ulaz, the escape.

He was back to earth once again. Keith was there, hurt and broken in a way but still smiling so bright, the fire inside him strong. Everything after that had gone so fast. The galra, Voltron, the lion. Going to space again, meeting new friend and aliens alike, and becoming a paladin. The adrenaline kept Shiro going. Until it wasn't, and he was alone in his room, thinking.

The rocket was a missile. Shiro was no longer a mere explorer, a mere pilot. He had fight, he had killed, he had destroyed. It was too late to just go back and act like nothing happened. He had a mission with Voltron and the other paladin. He had responsibility, to protect earth and the innocent. He had hopes, to defeat the galra and restore peace. But Shiro felt lost, disillusioned, done. He had been to space and he had meet alien. That was it, his dream was complete.

It wasn't true.

In the dark, next to him, a light kiss on his hand. Keith was there. Keith is there. By his side, for ever and always. In space with him, helping people with him, fighting with him. Shiro, now more than ever, was thankful to have Keith in his life. His fire, his star.

And Shiro would always return to see him smile.


	21. Day 21-Sacrifice

Day 21-Sacrifice

Life as a paladin of Voltron wasn't always nice aliens that need rescue. Often it was wild life, strange organism, and primitive people that tried to kill you. Today was one of those day. The natives were on the verge of civilization, organised in tribes with a language and some kind of religion.

A religion that put blood and sacrifice on a prime position. It was common, but still unpleasant. Sacrifices to make the planet go around, for the suns to set and for victory to be upon them.

The paladins had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Exhausted from a previous fight, they had been captured and bounded. Happily, the castle of lion was on orbit, and nearly ready to save them. They just had to wait, trying to salvage their honour. Detained by strange aliens dressed in fur and with four arms, armed with stick and stones.

They were really tired okay! The aliens had taken their bayard, and they were tied up hands and feet. Keith had headbutted one earlier, and in a strange way… they had seemed to like it. They looked pleased and impressed. After that, the chief of the tribe had nodded, and Keith had received a necklace of teeth and claws. Then he was moved to be more comfortable, and the aliens were praising him.

Did Keith accidentally become a member of their tribe? Painting were being made on the wall of the cave, and all sort of token like bones and fur were deposed at his feet. Strong warrior. Pidge was still in the process of translating their language. But apparently, a sacrifice was to be made, now, to appeased the gods that had brought warriors from the sky.

Then the chief approached the paladins, and asked something in his language. The translator didn't pick up, analysing, and now they didn't know what to respond. Would it make a difference? The chief then pointed to Keith, and not knowing what to do, they nodded. The chief appeared pleased once again. Oh god what did they just agree to?

"Pidge please tell me you can translate."

"I'm trying! It's a work in progress…"

Then a sound, kind of like a horn, resonated in the cave. All of a sudden, the aliens were up, and the paladins were reluctantly following behind them. Keith was in first position, and the aliens still looked at him with deference. That was good, maybe they would leave him alone.

Bad idea. Outside stood a fire, a pyre that without doubt, was used for sacrifices. There was the chief, and some sort of shaman that had red painting on his face, mimicking blood. The shaman talked, and this time the translator responded.

"Bring forth the undefiled warrior."

"Undefiled? What does it mean? Is it Keith?"

It was Keith, for the aliens brought him forward, in direction of the pyre. Oh, that doesn't smell good. Shiro was more than worried. He contacted Coran once again.

"Please Coran, hurry up!"

"Right! Rescue coming… right now!"

A beam of light descended from the sky, seemingly from nowhere. But the paladin recognized the castle of lion, and looked at each other. They nodded, and suddenly, broke off the aliens grasp and started to run toward their escape. The natives were too surprised to move, and the paladin's flight was successful.

Back on the castle, their bound were destroyed and all of them were laughing.

"Good thing that we avoided being transformed into sacrifice."

"They seemed to particularly like you Keith."

"You're so popular with tribes of undisciplined aliens that loved fight and blood."

"What a charmer."

"Still, what was the tribe leader asking about you?"

"Is this one really this dumb to…ouch!"

"Don't get me started Lance."

At the same moment, the translator finally announced that his analysis was complete.

"Is this one a virgin warrior of the sun god?" Pidge read, already laughing.

Keith was quite red, and not particularly happy. Especially when all of his friends had unknowingly nodded their agreement at the time.

"I'm not so sure about the virgin part… Shiro's room is near mine and…"

It wasn't Keith that stopped Lance this time, but Shiro with one of his infamous "you better not finish this sentence young man" glare. It worked, and the others silently agreed not to talk about the incident anymore.


	22. Day 22-Astral plane

Day 22-Astral plane

Suddenly, Shiro was waking up.

They had been fighting against the galra. A big fleet, that even Voltron had had trouble dealing with. At a point, Zarkon had come. A battle for the black lion had resulted, a mental duel between the paladin and the emperor once again. The fight was rough, but this time Shiro knew what to expect. Then there was a flash. Shiro had closed his eyes.

And there he was, still in the astral plane he supposed. All around him there was stars, galaxy, in beautiful shades of purples. But he was alone. No sign of Zarkon, or of the black lion, or anyone. He was feeling strange, detached. Why was he here? What happened? He needed to go back to the others! He needed to go back to Keith!

He tried to escape. He ran fast and steady at first, but stopped when he realised he wasn't moving. Around him, space stayed the same, and it looked like he hadn't budge. He tried walking, turning around, everything, to no avail. Shiro was growing frustrated and worried. Worse, a deep fear was instigated inside of him. What if he was stuck? Oh god, he couldn't let his friends alone once again, and Keith…

He kept on trying, moving, doing anything just so he wasn't still. He couldn't stop, or his resolve would crumble. It wasn't the time. He had to go back. But Shiro had no idea on how to escape, or what to do. He had no knowledge of the astral plane, despise the research he had done after his first encounter with Zarkon. The only thing that he knew for sure was that dying in the astral plane would result in death in real life.

Shiro was praying to whatever deity that it wasn't the case, that he wasn't dead, wasn't lost in between the worlds. Just… stuck in the astral plane. For whatever reason.

He closed his eyes again. Only silence, and the sound of his beating heart. Still, he kept on listening, trying to find a clue, a sign, something to follow. Nothing. No! There were voices. Soft, only a mumble, but Shiro was hearing something.

"Shiro…" It was his name. The voice was familiar. Was it Keith?

"Please…" The voice asked once again. It was Keith, Shiro was certain.

"Keith! I heard you! I'm okay!" Shiro tried to reassure him. But only incomprehensive whispers answered. And his name again. Keith's voice was breaking Shiro's heart. It was tender and so sad, broken.

"Keith!" Shiro screamed. "Keith!" He tried again. And again, and again. No response, only sometimes Keith's voice saying his name. Shiro was tired and afraid. He wanted to see him! To embrace him, tell him everything was alright. He had promised to come back.

Shiro's lament echoed in the astral plane, and suddenly there was another flash of light. Shiro had shield his eyes, still he couldn't see much. He was hearing machines, an electronic sound that was mimicking his heartbeat. That was good he supposed. If there was a heartbeat, then he was alive. But as quickly as it had relaxed, his heart broke. He was hearing a voice, and small sobs that were muffled. It was Keith. He had made him cry once again.

"Keith, I'm alright please don't cry…" Shiro tried to say.

Now that the light had dimmed, he could see. He was back on the castle of lion. He recognized the room he was in, the infirmary near the healing pods. An addition that had been recently made, for small injuries that wouldn't need altean technology. And for him he supposed.

He moved his head to look at Keith by his side. It was painful, but he didn't care. He wanted to see him. Shiro's vision was still kind of blurry, but he couldn't care less. Keith's face was buried on the mattress just next to his hand.

"Keith…" He tried once again, louder.

This time he heard, and immediately he raised his head. Shiro was smiling, and when their eyes meet… Shiro saw hope and joy and relief and love.

"Shiro!"

Keith hugged Shiro, his hands grapping him tight. It hurt a little, but Shiro didn't pay attention. Keith was there and he was with him. He didn't say anything, and had begun crying once again after that Shiro had reciprocate his embrace.

"I heard you Keith… I heard your voice. In the astral plane. I'm sorry, I was stuck. I wanted to see you, to come back…" Shiro was babbling, but he didn't care. He had so many thing to say, apologies, reassurance, declaration of love.

"I knew you'll come back." Keith answered.

Coming back. Shiro wanted to promise him the moon, that he would always be there with him, that nothing could separate them. But they were at war, and they had responsibilities.

For the moment, coming back was enough.


	23. Day 23-Future

Day 23-Future

Maybe tempering with the worm-hole system had been a bad idea, Pidge mused.

To her defence, she wasn't the only one involved. Hunk was by her side, using his quite impressive engineering knowledge to modify the system. Coran was also there, curious about the experience and its potential success. After all, he was a man of many talent, and the pursuit of science was an honourable goal.

And maybe they hadn't warned princess Allura or the other paladins of their plan. It's not like it could be dangerous, tempering with an alien technology creating literal holes in the space-time continuum.

So of course, because of Murphy's law, everything that could go wrong went wrong.

A small portal had opened in the middle of the deck, that nor Pidge nor Hunk could control. Coran was frantically trying to assess the situation using the castle-ship, to no avail. Sirens were blasting at full force, screaming about non-identify anomaly in the cockpit.

The team had been quick on the uptake, and Allura, Lance, Shiro, and Keith had come running to the bridge. Only to see them trying to close a black hole in the middle of the deck.

"Coran what is happening!?" Allura screamed.

Before they could respond, a flash of light had interrupted them, coming directly from the black hole in front of them. And then… nothing.

Or more specifically, the black hole had closed. In its place there was something, curled on the floor. Two bodies, that were humanoid-shaped. Two persons, holding close and not letting go. They were not moving, and it was difficult to tell if they were breathing. Before anyone could came close to inspect, one of the form had woke up, quickly standing up and baring their teeth.

Shock came upon everyone upon seeing their familiar face. It was Keith, older maybe, but still Keith.

Quickly turning his head back to his companion, the older Keith had refocused his attention on a more important matter.

"Shiro! Wake up please!"

This Shiro was also older. He opened his eyes, and stood up just as quickly as the older Keith. Without looking at everything else, he took Keith face in his hands.

"Keith! Are you okay?"

"I am."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to the paladins, and his eyes go wide.

"Alternate reality or future?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know, you should ask Slav." Older Shiro responded.

"It's not that important. What happened?"

"We may have tempered with the wormhole system." Hunk admitted.

"Damn, our Pidge did too." Older Keith added.

"It may have created a portal between the dimensions. Or times. We still don't know."

"What year is it?"

"2053. We have found Voltron nearly a year ago now."

"It was 2063 when we left. Still paladins of Voltron."

"Ten years huh? So did I tie the knot with a lover?" Lance immediately asked.

Older Keith and Shiro looked conflicted.

"I… don't know if we can tell you. I mean, can it cause space paradox or whatever? Pidge?"

"I don't know either! Yes! No! Maybe?"

"It's more prudent if we don't say anything then…" Shiro assessed.

"Oh, come on! I want to know!"

"No spoilers! For any of you."

"It's already a mess…" Keith regretted.

"What could we do?"

"Coran, Hunk and I can try to repair what we were doing."

"Good idea. We are going to contact Slav, see if he can help us."

"He is the specialist."

And so a plan was decided. Older Shiro and Keith followed their counter-part, Lance, and princess Allura to another room where they could contact Slav. They dialled a device made especially for the scientist by the scientist and therefor approved for contacting him. Strangely, Slav picked up quickly.

The holograph opened, and Slav's face appeared on the screen. He took a good look at the familiar faces of the paladins, and focused on the older anomalies.

"Hello friends! 2063 or 2065?"

"2063" Older Shiro responded, not even faced by the blunt question. He must be used to this.

"Then good news! There is a 87% chance that the green paladin will found a solution so you can go home, and a 71% chance that the yellow paladin will be able to apply it. Did you kiss upon your arrival?"

"Hum…No." They were a little red.

"Mmm… no galra ship then I believe. Probably. 68%. You're in luck, it's one of the best alternative you could have!"

"Can they tell us about the future?" The blue paladin interrupted.

"Lance!"

Slav though for a moment.

"You could… but then again it would reduce the probability of escaping unharmed by…"

"We are not telling him anything."

Slav shrugged.

"It's a choice. Alternates realities don't really matter to each other. Or even futures. They are many difference and possibilities of outcomes."

"Okay. Thanks Slav."

"It was nothing. Now back to my inventions!"

The call ended. Well, it looked like they will have to wait for Pidge and Hunk to come up with a solution. They had some time to kill.

There they were, relaxing together. Pidge and Hunk where they too, tempering with altean processor and other technologies. In appearance, everyone was in their own little word. But secretly, they were all watching older Keith and Shiro.

It wasn't their intention at the beginning but… they were curious. Future Keith and Shiro were so… relaxed around each other. Even more than the actual Keith and Shiro, who were each reading a book with Keith head on Shiro's lap.

The paladins didn't know nothing about the future, if a war was still going on, if they had come back to earth… they were still in control of the lions, that was for sure. Other than that,… It was a mystery.

Keith and Shiro from the future must be married, that's for sure. In the small glances, the touches, the smiles… it spells of intimacy, born from years spend side by side. When they thought no one was looking, they had stolen a couple of kisses. It was liking watching their parent make-out, disgustingly cute.

They must have been through a lot was another conclusion. Their visible skin was marred by small scars, some white and other a bit red, more recent. But they were here, and although they must have seen horrors, their eyes were shining with hope. That was a reassuring though for the paladins, that they could be able to live even with this war.

They were still chilling when a loud bang interrupted them. It was Hunk and pidge invention that had make the noise. Their hair was tousled, but the identical grins told the others that it was good news.

"We may have found a way to take you home!"

Older Keith and Shiro smiled.

True to their word, not even a varga later the paladins were facing another small worm hole, way more controlled than the first. They had just it, and it appeared that it leaded to the right time (Older Keith had passed his head trough despise Shiro protests, and had confirmed they were good.) So, it was time for goodbye. Kind of surreal, saying goodbye to time traveller that were essentially you in a few years.

"Thanks everyone. Especially you Hunk, you're the best, and you Pidge, you rock. Even in the future I can assure you. Allura stop worrying so much, we are here for you. Coran, you're allowed to have some time off too. Keith and Shiro… don't give up please." Their older counterpart said.

"Never." Was the immediate responses from both Keith and Shiro. It made everyone smile.

"Oh, and Lance? Better be careful with lobsters."

"Wait, what?"

On this ominous advice, future Keith and Shiro crossed the portal. The worm hole closed.


	24. Day 24-Horror

Day 24-Horror

Space was beautiful. There, you could be floating in nothingness, stars bright and far away. With eyes closed, only the beating of your heart would reach your ears, and you were left with yourself, if only for the short while your oxygen tank would last.

On the ship, everyone was busing themselves with various activities. Taking care of communication, repair on the ship, or wasting time playing a game or another. It was in this state of limbo that a strange signal was picked up. It was alien in origin, but some efforts helped translate it. It was a distress signal, coming from a nearby vessel.

"We are going to help them."

The subject wasn't left for discussion. It was their duty. Promptly, the engines were back at full power, and the ship was tracing back the distressed beacon. Finally, a ship came in sight, looking inactive but not that damaged. Nothing tried to stop them on their way, and there was no sign of life. No sign of battle either. The paladins didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

The plan they adopted was standard for rescue mission: two would go first and explore, and call upon the rest if need arise. For their security, they had put on their suit and had their weapon at the ready.

The stranded ship had been left open, and it was easy to go in. For the moment, no problem. But still they were careful. Hunk knew that an enemy could come at any given time, as does Pidge. They walked in silence, and maybe they were a little paranoid. Better safe than sorry. Then they came upon a corridor separating in two.

"I take this side, and you go with the other. Call if you found anything strange."

Hunk wasn't that assured, but it didn't change anything. They went on their separated way. It didn't help with the paranoia. For a ship that had been recently attacked, there was no sign of struggle or conflict. What kind of aliens were they facing?

Then, he saw it. Hunk was terrified. He could distinct the shape of a humanoid leg, and some sort of alien blood of a greenish colour. There really was something on this abandoned spaceship.

"Guys? I found something I think you…"

He couldn't say anything more, for a strange creature had emerged from the darkness and had grabbed him by the throat. Hunk screamed. Not a tick later, all communication was cut and his body fell limp on the floor.

Ignoring what had happened, Pidge was wondering. What could have done that to that ship? What kind of alien? She didn't get to muse any longer as she saw something approach in the corner of her eyes. She turned to face the form, but had no time to see what it was. Darkness surrounded her, and she couldn't even scream.

On the other side, the others were growing worried.

"It was being too long, I'm going to check" Their leader assured.

"I'm coming too."

"I'll stay here, ready to go."

Shiro nodded. Then they were on their way. They passed by the same corridor, but take a different approach from their friends by staying together. A wise choice, Keith mused. It was quiet, and he didn't like it. Something was waiting for them, he was certain.

In the meanwhile, back on the functioning ship, and unknow to all, the creature was making its way.

"I hope they come back soon."

"Do not worry. They are strong."

Allura nodded, hoping that it would be the case. She could stand watching them die. She didn't get the change to voice her thought, as the creature emerged from the darkness, surprising her. She let out a cry, before quickly covering her mouth.

It looked like the creature hadn't notice. It was walking, looming over the control panel, strange fluids escaping him. It was disgusting, and Allura was trying her hardest to stay still. Alas, the creature turned the head slowly toward her, and she couldn't move anymore. She watched, helpless, as the creature approached and…

She screamed.

Lance immediately turned his head toward her. In his precipitation, he missed the creature, that was creeping behind him. Sensing that something was wrong, he turned again, only to be face to face with the monstrosity. He whitens, horror clear on his face. Not a sound escaped him as the creature closed his teeth, blood gushing everywhere.

"Did you hear that?"

Inside the abandoning ship, a faint noise resonated.

"It came from the ship! We must go back!"

Keith and Shiro were trying to stay calm. They run, in order to get back as fast as possible. It was a difficult task, for they had wandered quite far. Why did nobody tried to contact them?

As they approached the ship however, all the lights suddenly shut down. It was like the energy that had keep running the abandoned ship was failing them. Faint lights could be seen across the platforms, but it wasn't doing anything to reassure them.

"The lights are gone…"

Shiro took Keith's hand in a reassuring manner. They carry on walking, their weapon in hand. It was the end, they could feel it. They would win or die trying. As if hearing their thoughts, the creature emerged once again, launching at them. On their guards, they dogged the first hit. But the creature was fast, and had cornered them.

"I think it's the end for me. But I can give you time to escape…"

"Don't you dare!"

The creature barred his teeth once again.

"Now and for ever…

"Don't you dare say it!"

"I will always love you…"

"What are you watching?" Coran asked.

All eyes turned to him. The paladins were surrounded by blankets, pillow, and snack of all kind. Pidge was under the sheet that Hunk had thrown on her, munching on popcorn. Hunk himself was trembling next to Lance, too scared to scream anymore. Allura was close, smiling.

"Oh, our friends were showing me a human horror movie! It is so much fun!"

"Speak for yourself! I'm never ever again watching a horror movie. In space too!"

"I feel you. I will have nightmare for quintant."

"It's not that bad…" Shiro tried to reassure them. Keith was not saying anything. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little scared. Happily, Shiro had seem to feel it, and had took his hand. That, and feeling his strong chest behind him, the warm of his skin…

He wouldn't mind another horror movie session.


	25. Day 25-Gladiolus

Day 25-Gladiolus

Not long before leaving for the kerberos mission, Shiro had gift Keith flowers. Keith was surprised, as he saw no reason for such a present. And it was flowers. As he supposed to see something? Shiro had only smile and said that he had feel like it, after seeing them in a flower shop. He could take them back if Keith didn't want them. Keith grip on the bouquet had tighten. "I'm keeping them."

He had loved it. Nobody had done this for him before, and even if he didn't really know if the gesture was one of friendship or potential advance… the flowers were beautiful. There was primrose, red amaryllis, tulip, carnation, forget-me-not, and gladioluses. He kept them by his window, trying his best to keep them alive for the longest time. But like all flowers, they ended up dying after some days. It was kind of bittersweet. But then, as he was deliberating on throwing them out or trying to dry them, another bouquet came. The exact same bouquet, and even if there was no name on the card, Keith know they were from Shiro. It has been ten days already since he had left for space. So he must have planned this. For Keith to receive flowers.

Keith had smiled like an idiot, beautiful blooming flowers in his arms. He could imagine Shiro at a flower shop, asking for theses bouquet to be delivered at the garrison. He could see him in the deep colours, the sharp curves, and the stars-shaped flowers. Once again, he couldn't wait for him to come back.

Days became weeks and became months. Flowers were still coming regularly, and Keith was still delighted to see them. Others would comment on it, calling him names behind his back. Girl, sissy, queer… Keith didn't care. He kept every bouquet, drying the flowers in an attempt to preserve their memories. His room looked like a botanical garden.

A firm resolution came to him, when Keith saw that the bouquets weren't stopping. He didn't know why Shiro had waited, or why he was doing it now. But Keith knew for sure that their relation was more than friendship. It was a courtship proposal, old-fashioned and strangely sweet, but he had no doubt anymore. He loved Shiro. And Shiro may love him. When he was coming back, Keith would tell him.

Every morning, instead of seeing Shiro at breakfast, he took a look at the bouquet by his window. He tried to keep them alive for the longest time, changing the water and adding sugar. Strangely, gladioluses were always the last to die. Keith founded it fitting.

And then, they received news of the Kerberos mission. Accident. Pilot error. Dead. It wasn't true. Keith couldn't believe it. Shiro would have never… he couldn't…

In front of the other cadets, Keith had frozen, not a sound escaping him. He hadn't even wait for the declaration of the officers, for the sad looks and empty words. He had turned his back and gone for his room. There, he crumbled, screaming and sobbing.

On the morning, a new bouquet came.

That was the last strand. He escaped again, leaving for the shack in the desert that Shiro and him had found long ago. Just before leaving, he had heard of the funeral. He would not go, not now, not ever. It would be admitting that Shiro was dead. Keith knew better.

There were no flowers in the desert. Only sand, rocks, and the occasional traveller. Keith had spent days alone, barely leaving the shack except to run with his bike, or fill in his food stock. Then he had feel it. A new purpose, that had brought him to caves long abandoned and blue lion carving.

One year later, and Shiro absence was still heavy on his mind. When he was losing hope, he thought of the flowers, of the gladioluses that were always the last one standing. He was like them, Keith mused. He had love the red of the amaryllis, and the beauty of the carnations. But it was in the strength of the gladioluses that he would find himself.

Then he had intercepted a military communication, and had follow the information to a temporary camp. Getting in had been easy, and finally, finally, he had found Shiro. He was there, different, but alive. It was more than what he could have hope for. With the help of the three cadets, they had managed to escape back to the shack.

Then they had found the lion, and had travelled to space, and had meet an alien princess and her advisor. And it was the beginning of a crazy adventure.

For Keith and Shiro, there had been no time for talking. Shiro was dealing with enough without adding Keith to the mix. His memory was still fussy, and Keith knew he had problem sleeping. He was trying his hardest to help, and it was working relatively well. Shiro was getting better, smile fond and sincere, shoulders relaxed, and a warm that was slowly coming back to his eyes. For Keith, that was enough.

Until one morning, where he found a bouquet near his bed. Keith had blinked, not believing his eyes. Carefully, he touched the petals of a flower, taking in its appearance. Primrose. Red amaryllis. Tulip. Carnation. Forget-me-not. And gladioluses.

Tears were escaping him, taking in the sight of a bouquet he thought he would never see again. He heard a soft sound on his door, someone knocking. And then Shiro was in the room with him. Their eyes meet, Keith's one still full of tears. There were no sounds, no word.

Keith fingers were caressing a primrose.

"Young love." Shiro said. "I can't live without you."

Keith hand travelled to a red amaryllis.

"Passion. Pride. Beauty. Love." Shiro continued.

Keith brushed a tulip.

"Enduring love. Perfect love."

Keith palm caressed a carnation.

"Love and affection. Red, deep love and admiration. White, pure love."

Keith touched a forget-me-not.

"A connection that last through time. Fidelity, loyalty. True and undying love."

Finally, Keith approached the gladioluses.

"Strength, infatuation, never giving up. This bold beauty captures the heart and soul like no others with its impressive spire of flowers."

Keith was crying again, his head between his arms. Shiro advanced, slowly, the sound of his shoes coming near. He stopped for a tick, trying to see if Keith would reject him. He would have every reason to.

When Shiro's hand brushed his shoulder, Keith threw himself upon him, his head taking refuge in the crook of his neck. Small sobs were still escaping him, and his grip was fierce. Keith was not letting go. Never giving up.

Later, Shiro would found a simple bouquet on his bedside, made of ambrosia. He smiled. Reciprocated love.


	26. Day 26-Pirates

Day 26-Pirates

They were legends about pirates. Tales whispered behind back, speaking of horrible monsters and monstrous sailors. One crew in particular had no equal: their enemies were crushed, leaving only wrecks in their wakes, and dust in their sails as they disappeared. They took no prisoner, and left no traces, except for hasted rumours and increasing fear.

Their captain was the most fearsome of them all. Bearer of a name now associated with inhuman horror, despair, and a power like no other. Emperor Zarkon, threat of the skies and free space, destroyer of planets and captain of the Galra fleet.

For years he had brought terror to all planet of the system and beyond, striking fast and true and leaving so quickly that no ship could follow them. The tale of his gold was legendary, for it was said that he had roamed the stars for millennia in search of the greatest treasure.

This legend like no other suddenly disappeared. Was he dead? Working on a new plan? Waiting for a new opportunity? Zarkon was never heard of again, his name both an insult and a prayer like the gods of old. But his gold was not forgotten this easily, and the rumours of its treasure planet are whispered yet again.

Keith had grown in an orphanage in a small planet in the Andromedian Galaxy. He was not particularly loved by his caretaker nor his peer, and was left mostly alone. Often, he would look at the stars, clinching in his tiny hand his two possessions: a childhood book of legends about pirates, and a small sword that was with him when he arrived at the orphanage. He supposed it had been his parent's.

For as long as he could remember, he wanted to leave the dirt, leave behind this orphanage and this planet. He wanted to see the stars, and to be free.

For the time being, his solar surf will have to do. Every morning, Keith would take care of its engine, and fly around, crossing many dangers and illegal situation. He didn't care. He loved the marvellous sensation of the wind in his sails, on his face, as he grinned. There he was happy. No one to tell him what to do.

Back on the orphanage, caretakers were getting sick of him. He was too old, nearly in age of leaving, and no one cared about him. He was the delinquent child, the one that wouldn't listen, and made no effort to be nice. Good riddance, they would say, if Keith ever hurt himself during one of his escapade.

It was on one of these morning that he saw something fall from the sky. Meteors weren't common in the region, so Keith was intrigued. Boosting his solar surf, he approached the site of the crash. It was clear that it wasn't a rock when he got close. It looked shiny, like a small spacecraft.

Keith hurried. Maybe there was someone inside that would need his help. Jumping from his machine, he run to the hole in the earth. It was a rescue boat, that looked badly damage. No sign he could remembered from the marina, where Keith spend a lot of time.

The window suddenly busted off, and Keith could see that there was someone inside. They looked human, and injured. He quickly helped them, noticing that the stranger was a young human male. He couldn't be that much older than Keith. What was he doing in this corner of the galaxy, all alone?

He had no time for question. Checking his pulse, he found that the stranger was alive, but in need of medication. Keith pulled in out of the ship, and toward his surf, before taking off. He noted where the ship had landed, to go back later.

The human was half opening his eyes, his arm gripping Keith shirt. He seemed to be in pain, but didn't say anything. The orphan didn't know if it was brave or stupid. He carried on his flight, as fast and careful as possible.

Then the orphanage was in sight. He could have gone to the hospital, but it was further. There was an infirmary, and they could call a doctor.

"Keith, you are late once again what is your…Oh my god!"

"His spaceship just crashed! He need help!"

They hurried him to an unoccupied chamber, and laid him there when one of the caretaker was searching for the nurse. Keith was staying by the stranger side, feeling concerned for him. It was unexpected and a bit strange of him, but no one said anything.

Half a varga later, and the stranger was in no danger anymore. He had suffered from a concussion, and had cuts everywhere, but other than that, he was well. The nurse was interested in his metal arm, an alien technology she couldn't identified.

Keith was still at his bedside, refusing to leave. It was the first time in forever that someone new was coming here, and there was something about this man that had Keith on his toes. Maybe it was because he had come crashing in a spaceship. He must have been to a farewell planet, in space, on a ship even.

The stranger finally opened his eyes.

"Where… where am I?"

"Safe, on a planet in the Andromedian galaxy."

That seemed to relax the stranger. Was someone after him? Pirates maybe?

"Do you have a name? I'm Keith." Keith asked.

"I'm Shiro. Thank you, Keith…"

The man had trouble sitting up, and Keith rushed to help him once again. Then, when he was more comfortable, they began to talk. There was some tension at the beginning, between Keith who was a private and cautious person, and Shiro who had just escaped from a crash on an unknow planet. But in a strange fashion, trust was quick to come between them.

During the course of the movement that it took Shiro to be better, they learned a lot about each other. Keith had lead Shiro to the crash site, and together they had begun to repair the ship. Shiro, who was a naval officer, was impressed by Keith engineering, especially when knowing he had learned it alone. Keith was entranced by Shiro stories, that told of ships with white sails and crossing stars. That was the life Keith wanted, if destiny was kind enough to give him an opportunity.

Maybe Shiro was this opportunity, Keith came to realise. When the ship had finally been repaired, and Shiro had contacted his crew, he had asked Keith if he wanted to come with him. He was a natural, and there was nothing for him on this planet. Keith had taken the open hand Shiro had extended, and together they had flown for the Montressor Spaceport.


	27. Day 27-Knowledge

Day 27-Knowledge

Keith had no knowledge of his galra heritage. Its discovery had been a shock, but at the same time a sort of relief. Maybe… this galra blood would explain things. Why he had always feel different from the other children, why some things were foreign to him, or made no sense. This alien part of him… could simply be because of his alien legacy.

It was more difficult than that, Thace had explained. Being a galra is not only a matter of blood. It's a matter of customs and education that family and friends would provide. Keith had had none, human or galra alike. He had fended for himself, alone, picking up clues and information based on the reaction of the people he watched.

Still, some knowledge of galra biology could be useful in the future. For the moment, nor the paladin nor the blade of Marmora knew how much of him was human, and how much was galra. Hybridation between these two species was unheard of, so they had no prior knowledge to base their calculation of. No idea of dominant genes and recessives alleles. Keith couldn't help, having no idea of who is parents were. They hadn't left much for him.

Antok, being a half blood himself, would provide the blade and the paladins why what information he knew. It was a start, but he was no scientist: what he knew he had learn in passing. Half-blood galra were usually regarded as scum, worth barely more than other species, canon folder that the empire could use as they saw fit. The exceptions were prince Lothor and the rumours of his mother being a foreigner, his elite guard of five half-blood female, and those who would shine in battle and gained the galra's respect.

He knew that quite often, galra blood was dominant: yellow eyes, purple skin with fur more often than not, long limbs, pointed ears with a cat like appearance, prominent cheekbones, and sharp canines. Keith… didn't correspond to the description. After all, he had lived the first eighteen years of his life as a human. But they didn't know how much galra blood he possessed: enough to active his blade and command on galra spaceship. Maybe human characteristics were even more prominent?

Keith however, matched many other galra characteristics. He was a utilitarian, almost frugal, disposing of the things that weren't necessary. His life in the shack was a good example. He was strong willed, obstinate, never giving up. The was a warrior, adept in combat, agile and fluid, capable of adapting his style to the enemies. He was fast, a good asset in melee, and had the strength to back up his claims. He had courage and resolve, and would follow his goals to the other side of the galaxy.

But for the same reason, he would often rush in battle, following his instincts and ignoring orders. Fearless, some would say, stupid, others would respond. He lacked focus, self-discipline. But he was still young, still inexperienced in some regard, like a child discovering his capacities, unable to fully control himself.

He was of galra blood for sure. Thace had explained this all to Keith, who had nodded, a sort of relief in his eyes. He was taking confort in those news information, knowing that a part of his behaviour was shared with an entire specie. That it was normal, and even praised. A warm like he hadn't experienced before had fill him.

With the paladin, he felt accepted of course. They were friends, family, and he was happy with them. But the knowledge that the blade of Marmora had brought him … Keith was making peace with his past, as he discovered more about his galra heritage.

The blade was encouraging him, guiding him as he explored this aspect of his being. They had quickly explained that he was like a kit, and that they felt drawn to him. Galra were protective of their youngs, and seeing him alone and in need of education had bring forward parental instincts. Keith had been surprised at first. But ultimately, he had relaxed.

It was nice to have a family. If the paladins were like his siblings, then Thace, Ulaz, Anthok and Kollivan reminded him of parents, or what parents were supposed to be like. Coran was the weird but nice uncle. And Shiro… was Shiro.

The results of the first tests were coming. Keith didn't like tests, but understand their necessity. Until now, he had had no problem with medicine meant for human or altean. But they couldn't know what the future would hold. Would he hit galra puberty and grow fur? Or start developing other symptoms? They couldn't know.

They had taken sample of blood from Thace, Shiro and Keith, in the hope of comparing it and discovering some answers. They had asked question about galra and human growth, to try and determined which pattern Keith himself was following. They had taken radiography, to place the organs and see the differences. It was a wonderful lesson in xenobiology, but a mystery all the same. They were advancing blind, but trying nonetheless.

Knowledge is power, and at the moment they had neither. No knowledge to explain Keith galra heritage, nor power to make it easier. They just needed to wait, as patience yields focus. The answers would come.


	28. Day 28-Death

Day 28-Death

Death is. Endings, beginnings, change, transformation, transition all in one. People are often scared by it, afraid, angry. Unfair some would say, for those gone too soon. Just is a response, as it strikes rich, poor, free people and slaves without distinction. Grief, sympathy, compassion, solitude. Many words for a simple concept.

Afterlife, judgment, punishment for past sin. Honour, glory, triumph or death. Death will come for everyone. Some await it, like greeting an old friend. Some relish it, corpses lingering around them. Some are surprised, furious, accepting. Often it strikes with no warning. Often it was long overdue.

Tales are whispered to alleviates the pain, or keep the fear at bay. Legend of immortal gods, of mystical creatures, of gold dust grazing the skies. Of reincarnation. Stories of star-crossed lovers, doomed to never meet again, escaping each other for all eternity. Red string of fate cutting loose, embrace of reunited paramours, flames bright and rekindled.

"I have wait many years for you, my love."

"I'm sorry I took so long."

Somewhere on earth, a baby is born. He has a loving family, that named him Takashi Shirogane. Some years later, his other half finally joined him. His mother has purple skin unheard of, and she caressed his cheeks before leaving.

"Your name would be Keith, little one. One day, you will do many things."


	29. Day 29-Present

Day 29-Present

"You know, I just realised something…"

"Yeah?"

"Christmas is coming soon."

Hunk looked at Lance, and began counting on his fingers. It was April when they left Earth and…He was right!

"Oh my god I can't wait. I have to make Christmas cookies and turkey and panipopo and vaifala and…

"Dude, if you make me Moros I will love you forever!" Lance added.

"And panettone!"

"Or turron! And don't forget the crema de vie!"

"Lance you're seventeen you can't drink!" Shiro reminded him.

"No, in front of you I will not…"

"Okay, I will try! You want to recommend something Shiro?"

"…strawberry sponge cake? I used to eat it my family for Christmas."

Suddenly, the mood turned sour. Christmas is a time for family and friends. And this year, no one will come back home. No trip to Japan for Shiro, no Italian grandmother for Pidge, no happy smiles from his tinā for Hunk, no boisterous family for Lance…

"Usually… I too spend Christmas with my family. But not this year I guess… Still, it will be fun with all of you!"

Hunk's enthusiasm made everyone smiled. It was a little sad, yes, a little nostalgic, but it was a joyous event on earth so there was no reason to sulk.

As the paladins were reminiscing of their time on Earth, Keith, Allura and Coran entered the room. Hunk saw him, and changed the subject from the depressing thoughts everyone was having.

"Keith! What dish do you want for Christmas?"

"… None? I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Hanukkah?"

"No?"

"Kwanzaa?"

"No!"

"How! Everyone on Earth celebrate the holiday season!"

"I don't okay!"

"We're going to change that. This year you are celebrating with us!"

"Hum, excuse me?" Coran interrupted.

The paladins turned toward him and Allura, who looked quite lost.

"What is this "Christmas"?"

Hunk, Lance and pidge faces illuminated with realisation. It is true that they are aliens. And that they have no idea about human tradition and strange rituals.

"Well it is a holiday during which people will celebrate together with food, family, and presents!"

"It a sort of tradition."

"An excuse to eat a lot of cake and drink alcohol."

"Fascinating…"

"And we are celebrating it either you want it or not Keith! So that you alteans can enjoy the wonder of Christmas."

Keith said nothing. But Shiro and the other paladins knew him, and knew that he was liking the idea. Because he wouldn't be alone. And hey, presents are always nice. It could be fun…

"Then it's decided! But I don't know where we can get the ingredients…"

Quintant went by, and in no time, it was the 24th of December.

With the help of Coran and a trip to another space mall, Hunk had managed to get by the ingredients needed to prepare a real feast. They were classical Christmas dishes, but also specialty from all around the word. Or more precisely from Samoan, Italian, Cuban and Japanese culture. It was a nice way to remember home.

Everyone was smiling, and congratulating Hunk and Coran once again.

"Enough with the talks, time for the food!" Hunk declared.

They sat down and obeyed. Like always, the dishes were delicious, and the paladins were happy. They laughed at Coran jokes, smiled when Allura tasted human food for the first time, talked about family and memories. So engrossed in their conversations, they didn't heard the clock, signalling that it was midnight.

"Christmas!" Lance cried out.

"Time for presents!" Pidge responded.

All of a sudden, the paladins disappeared, before coming back with presents in their hand. Allura and Coran were quite perplexed by the practice.

"So those boxes are the presents?"

"Not exactly, it's what is inside that count!"

"But what is inside?"

"The presents! It's a surprise."

"A surprise? But then how do you know that the gift was wanted?"

"You don't. Or more exactly you try to guess what the others would like."

"All humans give gift like that?"

"Yes, usually."

"How strange…"

"That's human culture for you."

The exchange of presents began. As they were in space, it was still quite difficult to come by gift fit for humans. But they had managed. Hunk had received an alien device that helped cook, and even if the other paladins had no idea on how to operate it, he seemed happy. From Coran, Pidge received an altean electronic toy, that she would take great pleasure in analysing later on. From the other paladins, and for Lance too, they had managed to get a tv with rgb cable. They were stars in their eyes.

"We could finally play video game! Oh Allura you will have to try with! And you too Keith!"

The exchange carried on, and when all the presents were revealed, the paladins stayed to talk a little more or try on some of their gift. It was a successful Christmas for everyone, full of laughter and smiles. A great occasion to relax for a day.

Then the lights were dimmed and it was time for bed. Keith and Shiro were walking together, hand in hand. They had not let go since dinner, revelling in the quiet feeling of a nice evening. It was the first Christmas Keith had spent with family and friend, and he had to admit he had very much like it.

"I didn't know you always spent Christmas alone."

"I know, I made sure of it. It's not a big deal."

"It is. You deserve to be happy. And I invited you back in the garrison. Why not come?"

"I… I didn't feel like interrupting. You would be with your family and everything."

"Keith, you are family. They would have been no problem. My parents adore you. And you know…In japan Christmas is quite a romantic holiday…"

They smiled.

"Well it's not too late for that. And we were holding hand all along the evening."

"Pidge told us that it was disgustingly cute."

"And your gift was cute."

Keith blushed.

"I tried okay! It's hard to found tea in space!"

"I like it. And I will be sure to share it with you."

Shiro kissed him.


	30. Day 30-Break

Day 30-Break

« It's not your fault… it's me!"

Lance was just entering the kitchen, and was faced by a strange scene.

Keith and Shiro were in front of each other, a broken table between them. What could have possibly happened for them to destroy it like that? It was crimpled on the sides like someone had grabbed on them too hard, and the table legs looked like it had collapsed on itself before being crushed. Keith has anger issues sure but to this extent?

The couple looked devastated, and in a sort of guilty fight. They exchanged excuses back and forth like partners breaking up. Which couldn't possibly be the case. Could it? They were Keith and Shiro! Crossing the galaxy to rescue each other at least once a week and hugging in relief every time while saying sappy things!

"No, it's me! I need to work on myself…

"Don't you dare! It's you that deserve someone better than me!"

"Never! But maybe…Maybe we need to see other people… to repair this table."

"It's true that we kind of destroyed it… Hunk is going to kill us."

"Don't worry I will protect you my love."

"Oh, thank you mister paladin…"

And now they were hugging and flirting. At the same moment, Hunk appeared in the kitchen, and they tensed.

"What's happening?" Hunk asked.

"Oh, they just break a table in the kitchen." Lance supplied.

"What were they doing?"

"Having sex."

"DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!"


	31. Day 31-Promise

Day 31-Promise

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ0kh3k0LKE

« I'll return to you »

It was a quiet evening back at the Garrison. The Kerberos mission was scheduled to depart tomorrow, and Shiro was spending his last day on earth with Keith. Keith had dreaded this, seeing his most important person leaving. But it was okay Shiro had reassured him. "I'll come back for you. I will only be gone for a year."

Keith knew this, and knew that it was a once-in-a-life opportunity. Shiro was the perfect candidate for this. Space is his dream, and his qualities fitted the job like a glove. Keith had no doubt in its capacity to made the mission. But still he couldn't stop himself from missing him.

Shiro had promised to return.

"I found my way back to you." Was the first sentence Shiro said in the shack after that Keith and his new friends had rescued him.

"I waited for you." Was Keith's response.

Shiro had touched Keith's face, like it was just a dream and that he was afraid of waking up. Keith had let him, happy to just have him in his arms. It had feel like an eternity, and there was much to discuss. Shiro had changed, physically and mentally without doubt. Keith didn't care.

Shiro had kiss him once, soft and chaste, and it was like they had remembered. For minutes, they had hold on and not let go. Keith face stayed in Shiro's neck, and from here he could almost hear the beating of his heart. Alive.

"I want to be with you wherever you are." Keith had admitted in a quiet evening on the castle ship.

Keith had remembered leaving, trying to protect his team and Shiro from his influence. He didn't want Zarkon tracing them because of him. He had to see for himself if it was the case. It turned out that it was the black lion that allowed him to find them. But they couldn't afford to separate and risk Voltron. Keith wouldn't have allowed it, letting Shiro go once again.

They were falling asleep in each other arms. Kisses lingered on their bodies, and a smile refused to leave their face. They had been scared, and now that they were reunited, joy and relief was all that was in their mind. Keith would face the risks, and stay with Shiro whatever the cost.

Shiro had responded with a kiss.

"Only if I can do the same."

Now, Keith was alone, Shiro gone in a place that he couldn't reach. He felt like a part of him had been ripped from him once again. It hurt all the same, and left a space in his heart. The other paladins were trying to progress, to focus on their mission. Keith was doing the same. Still, he couldn't stop himself from missing him. He couldn't help but remember a calming touch, a soft kiss, a warm embrace.

This time Keith wouldn't wait. He'll come for him.


End file.
